Nuevos vientos
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Después de volverse los campeones de la FFI los chicos de Inazuma Japón han seguido con sus vidas, algunos tienen la vida que esperaban otros la que nunca se imaginaron. Han pasado veinte años y nuevos vientos soplan en Raimon.
1. Prologo

**Nuevos vientos**

**Resumen**: Después de volverse los campeones de la FFI los chicos de Inazuma Japón han seguido con sus vidas, algunos tienen la vida que esperaban otros la que nunca se imaginaron. Han pasado diez años y nuevos vientos soplan en Raimon. YAOI

**Advertencia**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no el yaoi seria claro clarito y completo *o* este fic es completamente yaoi así que si no te gusta el yaoi por favor dale a tu botón de back y ahórrate un momento desagradable para ti y para mi. Los eventos de este fic se desarrollan después del campeonato de la FFI ocurrido en Inazuma Eleven y se ubican (después del prologo y el primer capítulo) al principio de Inazuma Eleven Go.

**Introducción **

Han pasado 20 años del final del Football Frontier International en el que Inazuma Japón se hizo con el preciado campeonato. Los jugadores volvieron a sus secundarias y se graduaron de sus respectivas escuelas, terminaron los cursos superiores y siguieron la universidad y luego sus vidas, muchos se dedicaron al fútbol de forma profesional después de todo tenían el talento, otros decidieron otros caminos para sus vidas.

**Prologo**

Kazemaru Ichirota se apresuro a terminar de hacer el desayuno era el primer día de su hijo en la secundaria y no quería que llegara tarde.

-Kirino Ranmaru espero por tu bien que ya estés despierto jovencito-grito asomándose por las escaleras.

-Hai, hai papa ya estoy despierto-se escuchaba la vos soñolienta del pelirrosa.

-Apúrate a bajar a desayunar o llegaras tarde-le aseguro Kazemaru mientras se apresuraba a servir el desayuno. Poco después bajo Kirino con el uniforme azul de la segundaría Raimon y el cabello rosa atado en dos coletas para que no le molestara sentándose en la mesa a desayunar. Kirino en realidad no era su hijo, era el hijo de su hermana, pero su cuñado había muerto en un accidente poco antes del nacimiento de Kirino y luego su hermana había muerto en el parto así que Kazemaru se había encargado del cuidado de Kirino desde el momento del nacimiento de su sobrino y para él era como su hijo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Kazemaru por esta acción, el que acababa de ser fichado para un equipo profesional tuvo que dejar el brillante futuro que le esperaba en el fútbol y en su lugar se convirtió en un maestro con un salario muy inferior al de un jugador profesional, pero cada vez que veía a su pequeño Kirino no se arrepentía de su decisión, podía que su vida no fuera lo que una vez creyó que seria, pero era una buena y placentera vida. El era profesor de matemáticas y ayudaba de asistente voluntario en el club de fútbol que era llevado por su ex-entrenador de cuando era parte de Inazuma Japón, Kudou Michiya.

Este era el primer año de Kirino en el Raimon y su hijo era muy talentoso en el fútbol había jugado en primaria como defensa y quería hacerlo en el Raimon también, Kazemaru no tenía ninguna duda de que con su talento su hijo lograría entrar en el equipo y hacerse un titular. Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Kirino iba por su mochila, Kazemaru fue por las llaves del auto para poder marcharse.

-o-o-o-o-

Kidou Yuuto entorno los ojos detrás de sus lentes. Kidou era el centro campista y estratega estrella del equipo de fútbol profesional de Italia. Obviamente entre su salario de deportista y lo que le dejaban las empresas de su padre dinero no le faltaba razón para que tuviera tanto una casa en Italia como en Japón y la razón de que ahora estuviera en Japón tomando unas vacaciones forzadas y no en Italia entrenando era simple, su hijo Takuto Shindou. A su hijo se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que, quería estudiar en el instituto Raimon así como lo hizo él en su día y que quería jugar fútbol en el Raimon, así que después de mucho discutir Kidou había terminado cediendo avisando a los sirvientes de Japón que irían a ocupar la casa y que Shindou se quedaría en ella de ahora en adelante. Dado que jugaba para Italia el lugar de Kidou estaba en Italia, si tenía su propio avión y podía ir a Japón cada vez que tuviera tiempo e hiciera falta pero Shindou siempre había vivido con él y aunque sus sirvientes eran muy aplicados no era lo mismo.

Takuto Shindou había llegado a su vida cuando solo tenía un año y su relación y la de Akio Fudou se tambaleaba por sus constantes y estúpidas peleas. Los padres de Shindou eran sus compañeros de equipo, habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Al principio Akio y el solo se habían hecho cargo de Takuto por unos días y sin darse cuenta el pequeño mocoso se les había metido en el corazón, se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor a levantarse por las noches a ver que no le faltara nada, de pronto ya no peleaban tanto no fueran a despertar a Shindou de su siesta o lo fueran a asustar con sus gritos. Cuando consiguieron localizar a los tíos de Takuto estos les dijeron que no podían hacerse cargo del niño que tenían su propia vida, pensaban dejarlo con los sirvientes hasta que Shindou tuviera edad para ir a un internado.

Kidou tuvo que sonreír al recordar aquel momento Akio había perdido los papeles y casi había saltado sobre los tíos consanguíneos de Shindou pero Kidou mas frió lo había detenido y había ofrecido adoptar al pequeño renacuajo que había llegado para quedarse en su vida y la de su pareja. Los tíos aceptaron sin muchos problemas felices de deshacerse de la pequeña carga y así Akio y Yuuto se habían convertido de pronto en los orgullosos padres de Takuto Shindou.

Y como no estar orgullosos de su renacuajo si su hijo no era solo un excelente centro campista y estratega como lo eran él y Akio si no que también era un excelente músico, capaz de arrancarte lagrimas mientras tocaba el piano. Decidiera ser músico o futbolistas Kidou y su pareja estaban seguros que a Shindou le esperaba un buen futuro. Incluso siendo tan joven ya tenía dos súper-técnicas, la primera era Fortissimo, Akio le había ayudado a crear la técnica y era un chute tremendo. Y la segunda era el Kami no Takuto que el mismo le había ayudado a crear el, con la que su hijo al mover las manos dirigía los pases de sus compañeros de equipo indicándole también los espacios que habían para moverse en el campo, creando una serie de pases perfectos, casi como un director de orquesta. Si sin duda a su hijo le iría bien, no dudaba de que su pequeño entraría al club de fútbol del Raimon y lo aria sin necesidad de su nombre o el de Akio, lo aria por sus propios méritos.

-Estamos listos-bajo Akio las escaleras con Shindou detrás de el. Akio vestía una camisa blanca y negra, unos pantalones negros botas negras y una chaqueta roja con su cabello ahora largo suelto y sin el mechón blanco que solía llevar en la adolescencia.-Nuestro hijo está decidido y 100 por ciento seguro de lo que hace, no quiere escuchar hablar de estudiar en Italia-suspiro acercándose a besar a Kidou que sonrió pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-le recordó divertido mientras veía a su hijo con el uniforme del Raimon y su maletín blanco.

-¿Se dejan de besar y nos vamos?-pregunto Shindou divertido.

-Por supuesto-sonrió Kidou.-vamos la limosina nos espera. –les indico.

-¿No te da nostalgia que tu hijo vaya a estudiar al Raimon?-pregunto Akio en tono pícaro.-A mi me da celos, ¿Por qué no en Teikoku? Yo estudie ahí-se quejo. Provocando una sonrisa en su pareja y en su hijo.

-Por que la mayoría de los Inazuma Japón vinieron del Raimon, con excepción de tu y el tío Sakuma, así que iré a él Raimon y me volveré el mejor estratega que haya tenido alguna vez esa escuela-aseguro el joven.

-Seguro que lo harás hijo-le sonrió Yuuto.

-o-o-o-o-

-Papa despiértate llegaras tarde-trataba Tenma Masukaze de levantar a su padre Endou Mamoru. Endou murmuro algo inteligible antes de abrir sus ojos-hasta que despiertas, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa-lo acuso Tenma.

-¿Que hora es?-bostezo el portero de la legendaria selección japonesa.

-Casi las 7 de la mañana así que levántate báñate y bajemos a desayunar-exigió Tenma.

-Vale, vale-saco Endou los pies de la cama para levantarse. Tenma y el eran un dúo bastante singular, después de que su esposa, Natsumi Raimon muriera dando a luz al hijo de ambos, Endou se había deprimido mucho pero entonces había conocido a Tenma, un bebe que había nacido el mismo día que su hijo muerto en el mismo hospital, mientras que él había perdido a Natsumi y a su hijo ese día, Tenma había perdido a su madre y su padre era desconocido, un loco impulso le había llevado a adoptar al pequeño huérfano, cierto que tuvo que mover a todos sus contactos y pedir favores como loco pero al final lo había conseguido y hoy por hoy Tenma Masukaze Mamoru era su hijo, solo suyo. Su hijo cursaba su último curso de primara y el próximo año entraría a la segundaría Raimon, su hijo no tenía mucho talento a la hora de meter goles, pero tenía una gran habilidad para el regate y un amor por el fútbol que rivalizaba con el de Endou aunque puede que eso fuera un poco su culpa suponía. Así que lo de los goles era lo de menos, su hijo era un centro-campista ya aprendería en su momento y sería un gran jugador de fútbol si así lo quería, Endou estaba seguro de eso.

-Tienes que estar a las ocho en el club para tus practicas padre y antes de eso me tienes que dejar en la escuela-le recordó Tenma su agenda así era su hijo, a veces parecía que Tenma lo cuidaba en lugar de él a Tenma.

-Hai, hai, te paso a recoger a las tres-asintió Endou sentándose a desayunar con su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-

-Amemiya, Kyousuke, apúrense-les ordeno Goenji Shuuya a sus dos hijos más jóvenes, solo Yuuichi ya estaba listo y desayunando tranquilamente.

-Ya déjales papa este es su ultimo año en primaria-sonrió Yuuichi Tsurugi tan relajado y amable como siempre moviendo su silla de rueda para poder llevar su plato al fregadero. Yuuichi ese día empezaba su segundo año en el Raimon.

Si en sus tiempos en el Raimon como goleador estrella, alguien le hubiera dicho a Goenji que acabaría siendo el padre de tres jóvenes este no se lo habría creído pero esa era la realidad.

Amemiya Taiyou había sido el primero en llegar a su vida, cuando su hermana pequeña Yuuka había salido embarazada, Yuuka era muy joven y solo había sido un error y un descuido, ella no se sentía lista para tener un hijo así que había decidido darlo en adopción con el acuerdo del padre del pequeño, Shuuya simplemente no podía permitir que su sobrino acabara en cualquier orfanato con sabría dios quien así que había adoptado a su sobrino y se había convertido en su padre.

Luego dos años después sus amigos y compañeros de equipo del equipo nacional de Japón los Tsurugi, habían tenido un accidente en el que había muerto ambos padres y Yuuichi había quedado en silla de ruedas solo Kyousuke había quedado ileso. Yuuichi era su ahijado así que era su responsabilidad pero no había manera en el mundo de que él fuera solo a adoptar a Yuuichi y dejar a Kyousuke a su suerte, así había terminado adoptando a los dos hermanos y poniéndole fin a su carrera como delantero en el mundo del fútbol. Nada le impedía seguir jugando, el era una estrella, el gerente de su club era incluso capaz de hacerle de niñera con tal de no perder a su jugador estrella, pero cuando acepto ser padre de tres niños que no tenían a nadie más y le necesitaban también acepto las responsabilidades que venían con esto y ser un jugador de fútbol podía ser caótico sobre todo en plena temporada de juegos y clasificatorias, así que había dejado su puesto y se había dedicado a ser padre consiguiendo un trabajo en el Fifth Sector la organización que se encargaba de regular y controlar el fútbol en Japón, hoy por hoy era el presidente de Fifth sector y dividía su tiempo entre sus obligaciones como presidente y sus obligaciones como padre con bastante éxito.

**Continuara… **

**Se busca: Bueno no sé ni cómo llamarle pero necesito a alguien que sea fan de la serie y se conozca tanto IE como IEGO, dado que a partir del capítulo dos el fanfic cae directo en lo que es el primer capítulo del anime Go con la llegada de Tsurugi Kyusuke al Raimon y todo lo que pasa en el primer capitulo alterado obviamente a la conveniencia del fic y con un alto contenido yaoi XD Necesito a alguien por que mantengo mucha conversación y escena que si ocurren en el primer capitulo y quiero a alguien que me pueda dar su opinión por que quiero mantenerme bastante canon a Go sin que nadie venga a acusarme de plagiar el anime tampoco ^^U. ¿Algún voluntario? Si es así déjame tu Messenger y te añado. **

**Este es mi primer fanfic de IE, espero que les guste y se animen a dejarme un comentario, ya la mayoría de las parejas de este fic están decididas pero ahí otras que no me gustaría saber que parejas os gustaría ver a ver si me animo a añadirla o al menos tienen una aparición especial XD **


	2. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro. **

Takuto Shindou iba ensimismado en el mapa que tenía en sus manos tratándose de ubicar en el enorme instituto para encontrar el club de fútbol que no noto por donde iba hasta que fue tarde solo tropezó y se precipito hacia delante directo al regazo de la persona frente suyo. No termino comiéndose sus propios dientes por que unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron. Con las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas por su torpeza noto quien le sostenía, un chico con el cabello azul en puntas, los ojos de un bonito tono marón y tenía un encantador lunar debajo del labio al lado derecho, para mayor mortificación de Shindou noto que con lo que había tropezado era con la silla de rueda del chico que le sostenía.

-¿Estás bien?-la vos del chico era profunda amable y sexy. Shindou se apresuro a levantarse y a hacerle una reverencia.

-Si lo siento, disculpe yo estaba distraído-dijo mortificado.

-No pasa nada solo fue un accidente-le sonrió el chico mirándole tranquilamente desde su silla de ruedas y extendiéndole la mano-Yuuichi Tsurugi voy a segundo año-se presento.-Tú eres nuevo ¿verdad?

Takuto se apresuro a estrechar su mano sin notar que Yuuichi le evaluaba de arriba abajo fijándose en su cabello corto de color gris y ondulado y sus ojos marones.

-Takuto Shindou acabo de entrar a primer año, busco el club de fútbol.

-¿Quieres entrar al club de fútbol?

-Bueno eso espero-sonrió Shindou.

-Si quieres te llevo iba para ahí, soy ayudante del club de fútbol-le sonrió Yuuichi. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Shindou rió si ciertamente no puedo jugar pero aun así me gusta el fútbol así que ayudo en lo que puedo-le explico mientras Shindou se volvía a sonrojar.

-Lo siento no quise ser grosero-se disculpo.

-No pasa nada si yo estuviera al otro lado reaccionaria igual-le aseguro dándose la vuelta mientras Shindou le seguía al club.

Shindou evaluaba el club de arriba abajo mientras esperaba que el entrenador Kudou llegara y les diera el examen de ingreso a los nuevos prospecto.

-Hola-se acerco un pelirrosado a él. Shindou se volteo a verle, el chico tenía el cabello rosa atado en dos coletas y los ojos turquesas.

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo Shindou.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto el pelirrosado con una amable sonrisa tendiéndole la mano-soy Kirino Ranmaru de primer año y soy nuevo como tú.

-Shindou Takuto-se presento-y no realmente no estoy nervioso se que estaré dentro del equipo. Soy un buen medio campista y un excelente estratega-aseguro.

-¿Medio campista y estratega? Nada mal-asintió Ranmaru-yo soy defensa aunque no lo hago nada mal como medio campista si es necesario. Demos lo mejor de nosotros para fichar para el equipo.

-Por supuesto-le dijo Shindou regalándole una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

El examen era mas sencillo de lo que ambos habían pensado… solo tenían que meter un gol… Bueno se decía fácil pero no se hacía tan fácil, para empezar Taichi Sangoku era muy buen portero y para seguir la defensa y los medio campistas eran todo un reto para pasar. Shindou dejo que los demás jugaran y solo se mantuvo moviéndose y mirando principalmente hasta que tuvo una táctica decidida.

-Kirino-llamo al pelirrosado que se puso a su lado mientras corría.-tengo un plan… pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Dado que solo atacar no está funcionando soy todo oídos dime que hacemos-asintió entrándole al plan. Shindou le explico mientras se movían y Ranmaru se mostro de acuerdo. Luego se tiraron al ataque juntos, o mejor dicho Shindou fue al ataque y Kirino se encargo de defenderle mucho mejor de lo que Shindou hubiese esperado realmente Kirino era un buen defensa. Lograron abrirse paso gracias a un buen bloqueo de Kirino y entonces Shindou salto utilizando su "Fortissimo" logrando anotar el primer tanto ante la cara de shock del portero y el resto del equipo que no había esperado que el nuevo tuviera una técnica especial.

Después de eso tres de los de primer año demostraron tener cerebro poniéndose bajo las órdenes de Shindou, Kaiji Hamano, Tsurumasa Hayami y Kurama Norihito. El improvisado equipo jugaba con Kaiji Hamano de centro campista este tenía una pose muy despreocupaba pero realmente era bueno, con Tsurumasa Hayami también de centro-campista este a diferencia de Kaiji tenía una carita de susto que resultaba muy tierna mientras se movía nervioso pero era realmente rápido cuando se movía con el balón, Kurama Norihito ocupaba el puesto de delantero demostrando un gran manejo del balón, Kirino ocupaba la defensa y Shindou se movía entre todas las posiciones casi como un libero dirigiéndoles magistralmente logrando anotar un segundo gol de mano de Kurama en esta ocasión al engañar a Sangoku asiéndole creer que Shindou dispararía y cuando este se movió para bloquear a Takuto, este paso a Hayami que le conecto a Hamano quien paso a Norihito quien hizo el gol.

-o-o-o-o-

-Ese chico es realmente bueno-comento Yuuichi con una sonrisa al profesor Ichirota.

-Es sorprendente para solo estar en primera año- admitió Kazemaru-es un gran estratega y a organizado muy bien al pequeño grupo con el que se hizo-asintió.

-Tiene madera de capitán.-aseguro Yuuichi.

-No que se pudiera esperar menos de el-comento Kudou y ante la mirada curiosa de ambos les aclaro-Takuto Shindou es el hijo de Yuuto Kidou y Akio Fudou.

-¿Yuuto Kidou y Akio Fudou del legendario Inazuma Japón?-pregunto Yuuichi con entusiasmo. Mientras Kudou asentía.

-Con razón… tiene el cerebro de sus padres-asintió Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

-Anunciare los resultados,-les indico Kudou a los jóvenes frente a el mientras sostenía los resultados en su mano- este año los calificados para el equipo son, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kaiji Hamano, Tsurumasa Hayami, Kurama Norihito, Ichino Nanosuke y Aoyama Shunsuke, eso es todo-anuncio a los más de 20 candidatos.

-Bien-chocaron sus palmas Kirino y Shindou sonriente. Estaban dentro del equipo ahora solo les faltaba lograr hacerse parte del equipo titular dado que todos empezaban siempre por el segundo equipo. Kudou no tenia duda de que al menos 5 de los siete jóvenes calificados prontamente ficharían para titulares del equipo, los mismos cinco que habían jugado bajo las ordenes de Shindou Takuto.

**Continuara**…

-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias a hikayami kuri-chan y Kim Natsuyaki las unicas dos personas que al leer mi fic tuvieron la delicadeza de dejarme un comentario eso me anima y me hace ver que no es tan malo XD Gente no muerdo... solo ladro así que pueden comentar XD

Este es el capitulo mas corto de todos dado que es un capitulo... uhmm de transición por decirlo de algún modo. En el próximo caemos en el primer capitulo de Go espero que les guste y lo disfruten. A ver cuando quieren que suba el segundo capi?

Hasta ahora les dejo saber que las parejas están así:

Las parejas principales y decididas por mi.

IE

EndoxKazemaru

GoenjixFubuki

YuutoxAkio

IEGO

YuuichixShindou

KyousukexTenma

AmemiyaxYukimura

KirinoxKariya

Y las segundarías:

Por votación (solo Mika a votado XD)  
SangokuxShinsuke.

NishikixMidori

Alguien mas quiere votar por alguna pareja segundaría?


	3. Primer día de clases

**Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases.**

_~Un año después~_

Shuuya Goenji llevaba dos vidas de las que sus tres hijos nada sabían. Una era como Shuuya Goenji un sencillo padre de familia que trabajaba para el fifth sector, la otra era la de Ishido Shuji el santo emperador del Fifth Sector la persona que controlaba el fútbol en Japón y que desidia quien ganaba y quien perdía en los juegos.

Bueno, no era correcto decir que todos sus hijos no lo sabían, había uno que si lo sabía, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Sobre todo por que trabajaba como su padre para el fifth sector. Kyousuke era un Seed bajo las órdenes del fifth sector.

Ishido Shuji levantó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba cuando escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse; era su mano derecha, Toramaru Utsunomiya.

-Señor el joven Kyousuke Tsurugi ya está aquí -le informó Toramaru mientras el de cabello azul marino de puntas entraba al despacho y se quedaba de pie ante Ishido.

-Gracias, Toramaru, puedes dejarnos a solas -le indicó Ishido. El de cabello negro asintió antes de salir. Una vez la puerta se cerró y estuvieron a solas, Kyousuke se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?-preguntó en voz baja tomando asiendo sin ser invitado. No que a Goenji le fuera a importar.

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí -le pidió -, es algo que sólo te puedo confiar a ti dado que es un tema delicado -Kyousuke asintió prestándole atención a su padre -. Necesito que destruyas el club de Fútbol de Raimon -le dijo serio. Kyousuke parpadeo asombrado.

-¿El club de Fútbol de Raimon, padre? ¿Por qué el de Raimon? -preguntó preocupado no sentía nada por ese club, pero Yuuichi amaba el trabajo que hacía como asistente en el club. Sería un duro golpe para él.

-Te dije que era un asunto delicado -le recordó Goenji que sabía lo que pensaba su hijo a él le pasaba igual –. Temo que me expresé mal, obviamente no quiero dejar a Raimon sin equipo ni acabar con su fútbol Sé cuanto lo ama Yuuichi, mas temo que el entrenador Kudou sea un traidor y pueda haber corrompido a sus jugadores. Así que daremos nuevos jugadores al Raimon -decidió Goenji aliviando un poco a Kyousuke.

-Entonces mi misión sería…

-Arreglar el club de fútbol del Raimon y deshacernos del entrenador Kudou. Confió en ti hijo.

-Déjalo en mis manos, padre. No te fallaré -le aseguró Kyousuke poniéndose de pie.

-o-o-o-o-

Yuuichi Tsurugi se encontraba en el club de fútbol, organizando algunas listas para el entrenador Kudou, un nuevo año comenzaba y como siempre él había llegado temprano. Extrañó a los chicos del club de fútbol ese verano, sobre todo al nuevo y pequeño capitán Takuto Shindou que había hecho tan buen trabajo en la final del Holy Road. Aun cuando perdieron por un punto contra la segundaría Kidokawa Seishun, fue sublime ver al pequeño Shindou desplegar sus dotes utilizando la técnica de Kami no Takuto por todo el campo, dirigiendo a los jugadores del Raimon de forma tan perfecta y anotar ese gol con la técnica Fortissimo. Por un segundo Yuuichi creyó que podrían ganar, lamentablemente, por muy poco, no lo lograron.

Además había sido maravilloso que para variar el fifth sector no se hubiera metido con el resultado y les había dejado jugar libremente.

Fifth Sector

Yuuichi apretó sus puños con rabia al pensar en ellos, esa gente manchaba el fútbol obligándolos a jugar casi siempre con resultados decididos y no con sus verdaderas capacidades, eso era tan injusto. Antes de que Yuuichi pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto la puerta del club se abrió y por ella entraron Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru. Ahora ambos de segundo año.

-Yuuichi Sempai -le saludó Takuto con una sonrisa genuina al verle.

-Shindou, Ranmaru-les saludó Yuuichi de vuelta moviendo su silla para poder estar de frente a ellos y estrecharles la mano.

-o-o-o-o-

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te lleve adentro Tenma? -le pregunto Endou a su hijo con el auto detenido frente a la escuela segundaría Raimon.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, papá -dijo Tenma sonrojándose -. Es mi primer día en la segundaria, esto ya no es la primaria. No puedes llevarme de la mano al salón de clase en mi primer día -aseguro. Endou hiso un puchero inconforme.

-Pero eres mi bebé -aseguró acentuando el sonrojo de su hijo.

-¡Cállate! -le dijo Tenma avergonzado -Además en media hora tienes que estar en tu club, recuerda que tienes que entrenar -le recordó a su padre; jugador profesional de fútbol.

-El entrenamiento puede esperar, mi bebé es primero.

-Papá -protestó Tenma.

-Vale, vale -suspiró Endou -. Anda y da lo mejor de ti, hijo -le sonrió. Tenma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, viejo -sonrió bajando del auto.

Tenma entró a la segundaría Raimon quedando impresionado por esta, era aun mejor de lo que su padre le había contado. Miró su reloj y vio que aun tenía tiempo antes de la ceremonia de ingreso así que iría a ver el club de fútbol. Ahí donde su padre lo empezó todo, donde empezaron los días dorados del fútbol en Raimon. Sonriente trató de recordar donde su padre le decía que era el antiguo club, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al encontrarlo. Además ahí estaba la tablilla de la que su padre le había hablado, la del club de fútbol que habían llevado a la FFI para que les diera suerte.

Tenma se asomó a ver si veía dentro a alguien pero el viejo club no parecía ser más que una reliquia.

-¿Donde será el club de fútbol ahora? -se preguntó el castaño.

-¿Buscas algo? -habló una voz encantadora detrás de él. Cuando Tenma se volteó vio a un hombre joven y sumamente guapo. Tenía el cabello largo de color celeste y lo llevaba suelto cayéndole por los hombros, apenas un poco retirado de la cara y un flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran marrones, su piel blanca, era delegado alto y estilizado con un cierto toque delicado. Llevaba una chaqueta marón de deportes cerrada, unos pantalones grises y zapatos marrones.

-¿Eh? -fue todo lo que atinó a decir Tenma en una digna imitación del tonto de su padre por la impresión de tan bonita aparición.

-¿Te asuste? Lo siento -sonrió el de cabellos celestes -Soy Ichirota Kazemaru profesor de Matemáticas y asesor del club de fútbol.

-Profesor Ichirota -repitió Tenma encantado acababa de conocer a su profesor favorito y ni siquiera había tomado clase con él, sólo porque era tan bonito, sobre todo cuando sonreía.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -le preguntó Kazemaru de forma amable.

-¿Eh? -reaccionó Tenma - Sí- sonrió rascándose la cabeza -. Busco el club de fútbol pero este parece que ya no lo es -comentó.

-No, ya no lo es, sólo se conserva como una reliquia. Si quieres te llevo a donde esta ubicado actualmente el club.

-Se lo agradecería -asintió Tenma entusiasmado.

-Por aquí- le sonrió Kazemaru guiándole por la escuela hasta un enorme edificio -. Es aquí-le señaló.

-¡¿Eh?! -gritó impresionado -¡¿Ahí queda el club de fútbol?!

-Mas bien ese es el club de fútbol -rió Kazemaru divertido del chico - ¿Qué buscabas aquí? ¿Acaso quieres unirte al club de fútbol? -le preguntó con una sonrisa más calmada.

-Hai, soy Matsukaze Tenma estudiante de nuevo ingreso y quiero unirme al club de futbol del Raimon -asintió fervientemente.

-Ya veo, pero ¿No crees que antes deberías ir a la ceremonia de ingreso?

-Es sólo… me moría por el ver el club de fútbol -confesó.

-¿Tanto te gusta el fútbol? -le sonrió.

-Yo amo el fútbol -dijo completamente seguro arrancándole una sonrisa a Kazemaru.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien -le dijo al castaño sin poder evitar recordar a Endou. Las energías de este chico eran muy parecidas.

-¿Puedo ver las practicas del club de fútbol -pidió Tenma con los ojitos brillantes. Kazemaru sabía que debía mandarlo con los otros chicos nuevos a la ceremonia de ingreso, pero era aun temprano y no hacía daño a nadie.

-Bueno las practicas del segundo grupo han de estar por empezar-le sonrió el peli celeste -. Si quieres ven conmigo para que las puedas ver -le ofreció al chico que saltó de emoción asintiendo.

-o-o-o-o-

-No puede seguir así entrenador Kudou -le exigió el presidente de Raimon al entrenador - . Entiéndalo de una vez, el fútbol ahora está bajo las reglas de Fifth Sector y hay que obedecerlas. Su fútbol es obsoleto. Si sigue sin obedecer completamente al Fifth Sector… será despedido -le advirtió el director.

-El fútbol está cambiando así como las eras -le dijo el asistente del director acercándose a Kudou -. Los equipos están recibiendo nuevas formaciones. Te estás quedando viejo, Kudou –aseguró -. Tus métodos pudieron haber sido buenos para Inazuma Japón, pero ya no son validos para esta época.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? -le preguntó el director.

-Me niego a cambiar mis métodos de enseñanza -dijo Kudou tranquilamente sin inmutarse por las palabras dichas por ambos viejos frente a él.

-Si sigues con esa actitud será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tengas que dejar esta escuela -le advirtió el director, pero una vez más Kudou ni se inmutó.

-Si eso era todo, me retiro -dijo el entrenador dándose la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un profesor sobresaltado.

-A ocurrido una desgracia en el campo de fútbol -dijo respirando con agitación.

-o-o-o-o-

Tsurugi Kyosuke sonrió mientras el balón de fútbol se detenía delante de él, a su alrededor yacía todo el segundo equipo del Raimon en el suelo sin siquiera poderse sostener de pie.

Mientras el polvo de la cancha se asentaba vio acercarse al entrenador Kudou junto a una mujer, una de las asesoras del club. Según su información Otonashi Haruna.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? Dime tu nombre y clase -exigió la mujer con lentes sobre la cabeza.

-Quien sabe, es mi primer año - sonrió maliciosamente el de cabellos azul oscuro.

-Tu nombre, estudiante de nuevo ingreso -le exigió Kudou con cara seria.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke -les dijo y disfrutó de la reacción de los otros dos ante su apellido, seguro lo estaban comparando con Yuuichi en ese momento.

-¿Qué pretendes con esta acción? -le preguntó Kudou frunció el entrecejo.

-He venido a destruir el fútbol -le dijo Tsurugi directamente.

-¿Destruir el futbol? -repitió Haruna.

-Sí. Es completamente inútil ¿No le parece?

-¿Entrenador Kudou que está sucediendo aquí? -se acercó Kazemaru Ichirota a toda prisa, con el nuevo estudiante castaño atrás del, ambos impresionados por la escena - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes iniciar una pelea aquí? -exigió saber Ichirota al chico nuevo sin saber quién era, y deduciendo por el estado de los jugadores del segundo equipo que se trataba de una pelea.

-¿Una pelea? -repitió Tsurugi -¿Acaso he utilizado los puños? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa a uno de los chicos caídos en el suelo. Ichino Nanosuke se sostuvo sobre sus propios brazos levantando la cabeza.

-Esta persona nunca uso sus manos, él nos venció a todos con ese balón -dijo con rabia el capitán del segundo equipo.

-Imposible -susurró Haruna, Kazemaru también estaba impresionado. Eso le recordaba su primer partido de fútbol y la facilidad con la que Teikoku les había dado una paliza a todos.

-Es verdad -susurró el portero del segundo equipo impotente -ese balón que pateó…. Acabó con todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Le exigió saber Ichino.

-Nadie necesita el fútbol. El fútbol no es más que una completa pérdida de tiempo. Es una basura -aseguró Tsurugi mandando de una certera patada el balón al cesto de basura para impresión de todos -. Por eso voy a destruirlo, a partir de hoy el club de fútbol de Raimon… queda disuelto -aseguró.

-¿Disuelto? -preguntó Tenma impresionado.

-¿Quien te crees para decidir eso? -le preguntó Haruna.

-No tienes el poder para decidir eso, jovencito -le dijo Kazemaru serio.

-¿Es que tienes algún rencor contra el fútbol? -preguntó Haruna.

-¿Un rencor contra el fútbol? -repitió Tsurugi -Puede ser -dijo recordando claramente algo.

**_~Flash back~_**

-¡¿Por qué, Yuuichi?! ¡¿Por qué no te operas?! ¡Podrías volver a caminar! -le gritó Kyousuke molesto ese verano.

Taiyo miraba de uno a otro de sus hermanos, nervioso sin saber que decir, en parte estaba con Kyousuke, al fin su padre había conseguido los doctores de América que vendrían a Japón y podrían operar a Kyousuke para que este volviera a caminar.

-He vivido toda mi vida en esta silla de rueda, Kyousuke -le dijo Yuuichi con calma sin alterarse por el mal humor de su hermano.

-Pero… pero Yuuichi niichan podrías volver a caminar -le dijo Taiyo -¿Es que acaso no lo deseas?

-No se trata de desearlo o no, Taiyo -le sonrió Yuuichi con calma -. Se trata de que sea inútil y una completa perdida de dinero -aseguró.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son los mejores médicos. El mismo abuelo Goenji los ha buscado -le aseguró Kyousuke.

-Es un despilfarro de dinero. Una operación carísima y tendría que estar haciendo rehabilitación, por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y sólo para volver a caminar, pero sobre todo… no importa si es un éxito o no… a estas alturas yo nunca… yo nunca podre jugar fútbol de nuevo como tú y Taiyo-les soltó a ambos.

-¿ Fútbol? -repitieron los dos menores.

-Sí, así que esa es mi última palabra. No me someteré a una costosa y estúpida operación sólo para poder caminar. Yo estoy muy bien como estoy -aseguró Yuuichi moviendo su silla y saliendo del salón dejando a sus hermanos ahí.

**_~Fin del flash back~_**

-Pero de algo estoy seguro -les dijo Tsurugi mirando a los tres adultos frente a él e ignorando a Tenma -. Una pérdida de tiempo como el fútbol, no es necesario.

-¿Acaso tratas de insultar el fútbol? -le exigió Haruna molesta.

-¿Insultar? -repitió Kyousuke con una sonrisa burlona -No se exalte tanto, profesora.

Haruna fue a decir algo más pero fueron interrumpidos por el chico detrás de Kazemaru.

-Espera, el fútbol no es una pérdida de tiempo -dijo el castaño tenía los puños apretados a sus costados y su cuerpo temblaba -. El fútbol no es una pérdida de tiempo -volvió a repetir -y es necesario.

-¿Ah? -al fin Kyousuke se fijo en el castaño que había llegado con Ichirota Kazemaru. Tenma abrió sus ojos impresionado al fijarse en lo que acababa de decir.

-ahh…uhmm…eto…-se puso más nervioso aun al notar que no sólo le miraba Kyousuke Tsurugi si no también el entrenador Kudou, Kazemaru y Haruna.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó Kyousuke.

-Soy Matsukaze Tenma y hoy empiezo en el club de fútbol -se presentó.

-Qué pena, lo siento por ti -rió Kyousuke burlonamente -. Como puedes ver, se acaba de disolver. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y vete a otro club -le aconsejó.

-Pero… no quiero -protestó Tenma -¡Yo vine aquí a jugar futbol! ¡Yo quiero jugar futbol! No voy a dejar que el club desaparezca –aseguró recordando que cuando su padre llegó ahí, ni siquiera había un club de futbol. Si su padre pudo, él también lo haría, el club de fútbol de Raimon no desaparecería, como que se llamaba Matsukaze Tenma.

-¿No lo permitirás? -preguntó Tsurugi burlonamente prestándole atención, ahora si en serio al insignificante castaño -Pareces muy confiado. De acuerdo, demuéstrame tus habilidades -le dijo tomando el balón y pateándolo directo al vientre de Tenma que cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. De inmediato Tsurugi perdió el interés en él, era obvio que el chico no era nada especial. Sólo un novato.

-Tenma ¿estás bien? -se preocupó Kazemaru corriendo a su lado e inclinándose a ayudarle -¿Qué crees que haces? -le exigió al de cabellos azul oscuro -El futbol no se usa de esa forma.

-Me molesta la gente como ese novato -dijo Kyousuke sin remordimiento -. Odio a la gente como tú -le dijo directamente a Tenma -, novatos que hablan como si lo supieran todo del futbol.

Tenma se levantó con la ayuda de Kazemaru y tomó el balón que antes lo había golpeado, recordando la sonrisa de su padre mientras jugaba futbol con él.

-Lo sé. Yo sé como es el futbol, lo sé casi mejor que cualquier otra persona -le aseguró mordiéndose la lengua para no decir quién era su padre. Él había crecido casi comiendo, desayunando y merendando futbol junto a su padre. Había crecido entre la selección profesional de futbol de Japón dado que su padre solía llevarlo a sus entrenamientos, pero no lo diría no usaría el nombre de Endou Mamoru para abrirse camino, lo haría por él mismo lo haría como Matsukaze Tenma.

Tsurugi Kyousuke miró al chico que se atrevía a hablarle así y a desafiarle, le miró con rabia.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué tal un duelo entre tú y yo? -le preguntó con malicia -demuéstrame ese futbol que tanto amas.

-¿Un duelo? -preguntó Tenma sobresaltado provocando una sonrisa burlona en el otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a retirar lo que dijiste?

-Claro que no -dijo Tenma con firmeza.

-Bien. Es simple, si logras robarme el balón… el club de Raimon se mantiene, si no…. Se acabó-le dijo Tsurugi. Tenma tragó saliva al escucharlo.

-¿Eh? -dijo Kazemaru nervioso, el chiquillo nuevo le caía bien, pero no creía tuviera el talento para lograr robarle la bola al monstruito de delante, un enviado del fifth sector de seguro.

-Entrenador Kudou, no puede permitirlo -dijo Haruna que pensaba lo mismo que Kazemaru. La gente empezaba a congregarse a los alrededores para ver el espectáculo.

-Entrenador Kudou -repitió Kazemaru.

-¿Si robo el balón, gano? -preguntó Tenma.

-Sí -le respondió Kyousuke -. Si ganas dejaré en paz al club de fútbol. Pero si pierdes el club de fútbol se acaba aquí. ¿Qué dices?

Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar lo hizo el presidente mientras se acercaba.

-Aceptamos -asintió y se volvió hacia Tenma que se puso pálido -el club de futbol está en tus manos novato. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Matsukaze Tenma -dijo.

-Suerte Matsukaze Tenma -le dijo el director.

-¿Estarás bien, Tenma kun? -le preguntó Kazemaru preocupado.

-H estado practicando mi dribleo casi todo los días… creo que lo puedo hacer –asintió -. Puedo hacerlo -dijo con más firmeza.

Todos se retiraron del campo dejando a Matsukaze y a Tsurugi en el, mientras se posicionaban en los laterales para verles. Lo que siguió sólo podía describirse como una paliza. Tsurugi Kyousuke literalmente se burlaba de Tenma sin permitirle robarle el balón hasta que empezó a pegarle de balonazos ante la impotencia de todos, pero Tenma era cabezota, tanto como su padre y una y otra vez se levantaba llevando a Kyousuke al borde de su paciencia.

-¿Por qué se sigue levantando? No entiende que le seguirán pegando -preguntó Haruna preocupada.

-No… el esta… viendo el balón, mueve su cuerpo en dirección al balón reduciendo el daño que este le provoca -dijo Kazemaru impresionado y justo en ese momento que Tenma recibió un balonazo en la cara cayendo al piso -eh… creo que pude haberme equivocado -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ver levantarse a Tenma una vez más llevó a Kyousuke al borde de su paciencia. Ese chico… era casi tan terco como Yuuichi.

_"… no importa si es un éxito o no… a estas alturas yo nunca… yo nunca podre jugar futbol de nuevo como tú y Taiyo"_

Kyousuke recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Terminemos con esto -dijo pateando el balón con todas sus fuerzas primero hacia arriba.

-Esa técnica -dijo Aoyama impresionado.

-Fue con la que acabo con todos nosotros -completo Ichino la frase.

Al escucharlo Haruna y Kazemaru intercambiaron miradas preocupados.

-Death sword- lanzo su técnica Kyousuke contra un pobre Tenma sin que nadie tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Llegue hasta aquí para jugar futbol! No me voy a rendir -gritó Tenma afianzando sus pies con firmezas y todos vieron como un aura oscura salió de su espalda cuando paró el balón de un cabezazo. La bola revoto y cuando cayó Tenma la pisó sacudiendo la cabeza y luego la miró impresionado -. Lo hice… tengo la pelota -dijo impresionado -¡Lo hice! -gritó sonriendo-. Lo logré.

Kazemaru y Haruna sonrieron con alivio. Mientras Kyousuke abría sus ojos impresionados sin podérselo creer.

-¡Ah ganado! -gritó Haruna.

-Seguiremos teniendo un club -sonrió Kazemaru con alivio.

-Ahora podre jugar Futbol -sonrió Tenma feliz.

-Futbol, futbol-repitió Kyousuke enojado casi con humo saliendo de sus orejas por la rabia -¡Deja de decir "Futbol, futbol"! -le gritó pateando la bola con fuerza directo a la cara de Tenma que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus ojos sólo se abrieron sabiendo que recibiría el balonazo.

-¡Espera! -gritó Kazemaru pero ni siquiera el antiguo medio campista de Inazuma Japón era tan rápido como para llegar y detener ese balón, cuando ya era inevitable todo, otro balón llegó por el aire y golpeó el de Kyousuke, desviándolo y asiendo que no le diera por los pelos a Tenma.

Tenma se volvió hacia donde había venido al otro balón y vio a un chico solitario de cabello gris tostado y riso, con el uniforme del Raimon y una banda roja en su brazo que lo acreditaba como el capitán del equipo titular.

-¿Ustedes que creen que hacen en este sagrado campo? -exigió el chico.

-Shindou-kun -dijeron con alivio a la vez Kazemaru y Haruna.

-¿Esa persona quién es? -se preguntó Tenma.

-Así que al fin apareció -dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Soy el capitán de la escuela segundaría Raimon, Shindou Takuto! -se presentó el chico bonito-Y nosotros somos los Raimon Eleven -dijo con firmeza mientras a su lado se ubicaban los 11 jugadores titulares de la escuela.

**Continuará…**

**Kim Natsuyaki**-Muchas gracias preciosa no te preocupes y espero que te guste ^^

**Mika-Lucid199120**-Abra tambien AkioxYuuto, y YuutoxAkio, ellos se turnean son una relacion... igualitaria... na.. en realidad se pelean por cual va arriba XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-entre Akio y Yuuto se turnean Hikayami chan XD y sobre HakuShuu pues me gusta la pareja a decir verdad *o*

**queen-chiibi**-Jaja me gusta provar cosas nuevas de ves en cuando me alegra que te guste mi nueva pareja esperimental ^^ Hirotox Suzuno? nunca me los hubiese imaginado juntos... veamos que sale XD

**laura excla**-Mil gracias Laura chan ^^

Bueno aqui mi adaptacion del primer capitulo de Go y la llegada de Tsurugi. Que tal quedo? Les gusta?

Bueno las parejas an aumentado, por lo menos las segundarias ya que me pidieron MinamisawaxKurama, y HamanoxHayami y HakuxShuu y hasta HirotoxSuzuno, asi me gusta que yo no muerdo XD


	4. El primer partido de Tenma

**Capitulo 3: El primer partido de Tenma**

_-¡Soy el capitán de la escuela segundaria Raimon, Shindou Takuto! -se presentó el chico bonito-Y nosotros somos los Raimon Eleven-dijo con firmeza mientras a su lado se ubicaban los 11 jugadores titulares de la escuela._

-o-o-o-o-

-Os repito ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo en esta cancha?! -les exigió saber el chico que se había presentado como Shindou Takuto.

-Futbol, es que no puedes adivinarlo con sólo mirarlo -le dijo Kyousuke en tono burlón.

Shindou sólo tuvo que echarle un vistazo al campo y al segundo equipo para adivinar que había pasado.

-Tú, chico de primer año sin modales -señaló a Tsurugi -, no te creas mucho sólo porque venciste a nuestro grupo de reserva.

-¿Vencer? Yo sólo jugué un poco con ellos -se cruzó de brazos Tsurugi de forma prepotente.

-¿Quien es este chico, entrenador? -preguntó Shindou ubicándose al lado del entrenador Fudou.

-Un enviado del Fifth Sector, seguramente -le respondió el entrenador provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el game maker del equipo.

-¿Fifth Sector? -repitió Tenma sin entender ¿Acaso ese no era el grupo encargado de regular el futbol juvenil? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?, no lo entendía.

-¿A qué has venido aquí? ¿Por qué has sido enviado? -preguntó el entrenador Kudou al fin al chico de cabellos azul marinos.

-He venido a remodelar el club de futbol de Raimon. Ustedes han sido descartados, echados a la basura -les dijo a los 11 de Raimon mirándolos con desprecio -. Estos son los nuevos Raimon Eleven -dijo y a él se acercaron 10 chicos vestidos de negro y amarillo -. Son sus reemplazos.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Kazemaru limpiándose los oídos por si había escuchado mal.

-¿Los reemplazos del Raimon? -preguntó Haruna con una venita en la frente, pero ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? Mejor que no le tocara en su clase porque lo reprobaba.

-Nosotros somos los verdaderos Raimon Eleven por merito propio. No puedes, ni te dejaremos suplantarnos -aseguró Shindou defendiendo su posición y la de sus compañeros.

-Estaba esperando esa reacción -sonrió Tsurugi -. Entonces juguemos y que se decida de esa forma.

-No le veo el sentido a jugar con unos buscapleitos y matones -dijo Ranmaru colocándose junto a Shindou.

-A menos, claro está, que hayas echo los arreglos para un partido oficial -añadió Shindou de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

Tsurugi soltó un bufido burlón.

-Veo que no han entendido nada -dijo tomando el balón y pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el viejo club de fútbol, los ojos de Kazemaru se abrieron de par en par cuando el balón rompió la vieja puerta y la tablilla de la suerte del club, no pudo más que apretar los puños indignado, ese mocoso no sabía el significado de lo que acababa de hacer para ellos, para él. Ranmaru lo notó y no le sentó nada bien ver que habían lastimado a su padre. Pero antes que el de cabello rosa pudiera decir o hacer algo Tsurugi se movió hasta estar entre él y Shindou y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shindou se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos y le dijo -: Esto no es un pedido, es una orden del Fifth Sector.

-Maldito -le dijo Shindou apretando los puños a sus costados no podían resistirse a una orden del Fifth Sector, no si querían seguir jugando. Tsurugi se movió prepotentemente ignorándolo.

-Empecemos…. Capitán -le dijo el titulo en un tono tanto burlón como ofensivo –. Sólo tenéis que lograr marcarnos un gol para ganar -les retó.

-o-o-o-o-

A Tenma la sorpresa por lo lujoso del campo de fútbol interior del club no le duró mucho en cuanto el juego comenzó, el equipo de Raimon era bueno, pero los desconocidos Caballeros negros capitaneados por el chico con el que se había enfrentado Tsurugi Kyusuke eran… escalofriantes, eran sobre humanos, casi como maquinas que no le daban ni una sola oportunidad al Raimon. Además de eso, su entrenador, el tal Kuroki era creepy como el solo.

Lo que el equipo de Raimon estaba recibiendo sólo podía ser llamado como una cosa… una paliza. Tenma veía con impotencia la preocupación de Haruna y de Kazemaru, el entrenador Kudou permanecía tranquilo viendo el partido sin mucha reacción.

Pero después del tercer gol las cosas fueron para peor. Entre punto y punto que anotaba el otro equipo también estaban acabando con los integrantes del Raimon. Kazemaru dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando vio a Kirino caer por un fuerte pelotazo que no pudo defender, los chicos del Raimon no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Después del décimo gol Tenma no pudo más y se acercó al entrenador rogándole que hiciera algo.

-No es trabajo del entrenador hacer algo, es trabajo de los jugadores -fue la enigmática respuesta que le dio Kudou antes de ordenar un cambio, cambando a Minamisawa por Tenma, para sorpresa de todos y hasta del mismo Tenma.

Tenma entró al juego sobresaltado, Shindou trató de sonreírle para animarle, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle al chico que estaría bien, no con la salsa que estaban recibiendo todos a manos de los caballeros negros.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace, entrenador Kudou? -exigió saber Kazemaru.

-El chico ni siquiera es parte del equipo titular -le recordó Haruna.

-¿Es que acaso no lo notaron? Los ojos del chico en el enfrentamiento. ¿No le recordaron a alguien? -les preguntó tranquilamente. Haruna y Kazemaru se miraron.

-Endou kun -susurraron a la vez, si la verdad es que el chico les había recordado a Mamoru Endou con su decisión y firmeza.

Haruna y Kazemaru asintieron decididos a confiar en Kudou y el juego se reanudó con la presencia de Tenma en el campo de juego.

-Voy a proteger el fútbol -se dijo a si mismo Tenma cuando fue a tratar de arrebatarle la pelota a Kyousuke.

Pero la llegada de Tenma sólo parecía haber accionado un botón oscuro en Tsurugi Kyousuke porque de pronto ya no le interesaba anotar goles, ahora sólo parecía querer acabar a balonazos con los integrantes del Raimon, el primera en recibir un balonazo en el vientre que le envió al suelo ante los impotentes ojos de su padre fue Kirino Ranmaru seguido de Kurama. Así todos los integrantes del Raimon estaban siendo masacrados, aun así el pobre Tenma seguía corriendo detrás de Tsurugi tratando de obtener el esférico y detenerle.

-¿Proteger el fútbol? -le preguntó Tsurugi mirándolo mal -No me hagas reír -le dijo mandando el balón con fuerza contra Shindou, esta ves cayó como costal de patatas contra la grama –¿Este es todo tu amor por el fútbol? -le retó.

-Maldición- Tenma trató de ir una vez más por el esférico, pero Tsurugi se movió y sólo consiguió caer en el suelo mientras el silbido del final del primer tiempo sonaba. Diez a cero a favor de los caballeros negros, con todos los integrantes del Raimon por el suelo, sólo Shindou se sostenía de pie y Tenma.

-Lo siento, capitán, no fui de ninguna ayuda -susurró Tenma ante Shindou en el descanso mientras este tomaba agua -, pero yo… yo no quiero que ellos se hagan cargo del club de fútbol.

-Cálmate -le dijo Shindou mirándolo de forma tranquilizadora -. Yo tampoco lo quiero, pero ellos no son presa fácil -le aseguró –. Ellos tienen la ventaja.

-Así es como Fifth Sector hace las cosas cuando algo le enfada -les dijo Taichi acercándose a ellos dado que les había escuchado.

-¿Fifth Sector? -preguntó Tenma.

-Sí ¿Es que no sabes quiénes son? -le preguntó Shindou.

-Sí, son los reguladores de las reglas del futbol juvenil ¿No? -preguntó Tenma.

-Son más que eso. Hace diez años cuando Inazuma Japón ganó por primera vez la copa de la FFI, el futbol se volvió sumamente importante, tanto que decidía el valor de una escuela. Mientras mejor su equipo mejor la escuela, mientras peor más bajo caía la escuela. Por ejemplo tú decidiste venir a jugar a Raimon por la fama de su club ¿No? -le preguntó Shindou.

-¿Eh? -se sobresaltó Tenma y negó con la cabeza -En realidad siempre he soñado con jugar en Raimon porque mi papá estudió aquí -les dijo -y siempre me hablaba del Raimon.

-¿Soñado? -sonrió Shindou con nostalgia -Sólo tú dices algo así en el tiempo que corre. Hoy en día los resultados… lo son todo. El Fifth Sector fue creado para darle un control a eso -le explicó, aunque Tenma no entendió ni papa.

Kazemaru que se encontraba entre los chicos, ayudándoles pasándoles agua y toallas y limpiando la cara de un sonrojado Ranmaru que no quería que su papá le prestara tanta atención delante de los otros chicos, al ver la cara de Tenma la reconoció como la misma que ponía Endou cuando quería hacerte creer que entendió algo y no entendió nada.

-El Fifth Sector trata de manejar las victorias y las derrotas de los cludes juveniles bajo el nombre de… administración -le explicó de forma más directa a Tenma -. El Castigo espera a quien no les obedezca.

-Actualmente ellos lo manejan todo sobre los equipos actuales, incluso el desarrollo de sus jugadores -le explicó Haruna -. Me pregunto si seremos capaces algún día de volver a jugar el fútbol que tanto amábamos, ese tan apasionado que nos enseño Endou San -dijo Haruna con tristeza.

-Esto ya no se puede llamar Fútbol -admitió Kudou -. El Fútbol está bajo el control de alguien ahora.

Tenma estaba impresionado y no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ese no era el fútbol que le había enseñado su padre.

-Esto se imposible…

-Pero -le interrumpió Shindou -aun así, de vez en cuando, se nos permite tener partidos de verdad. Cuando eso sucede podemos jugar el futbol que tanto queremos.

Tenma no pudo decir nada más ni hacer mas preguntas por que en ese momento comenzó el segundo tiempo.

Al comienzo del segundo tiempo Shindou fue decidido con todo, pero fue burlado y vencido por Tsurugi.

Una vez más los jugadores del Raimon empezaron a ser masacrados a pesar de los esfuerzos del capitán Shindou y los únicos puntos que se anotaron fueron los que se anotaron cuando se acordaron de darle a Sangoku su dosis de balonazos también metiéndolo con todo y balón en la red.

No importa cuanto trataron de resistir Shindou y Tenma, la cosa se puso aun más desesperada cuando los chicos se rindieron y el primero de ellos abandonó.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos Tsurugi le pasó la pelota a Tenma.

-Puedes tenerla -le dijo -demuéstrame como protegerás tu amado futbol.

Y entonces Tenma empezó a driblear burlando a todos, pero sin pasarle la pelota a nadie.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó Haruna -¿Por qué no pasa? Solo necesitamos un gol.

-Él no da pase…. Porque los esta protegiendo -dijo Kazemaru impresionado, este partido…. Este partido si le recordaba el primer partido del Inazuma Eleven capitaneado por Endou Mamoru, cuando todos yacían en el suelo, pero aun así su amigo se ponía una y otra vez en pie sin rendirse.

-¿Protegiéndolos?-pregunto Haruna.

-Esta tratando de mantener el balón hasta que el tiempo se acabe, si no lo pasa, sus compañeros de equipo no serán lastimados por este, el esta protegiendo el fútbol que ama y a sus compañeros -le explico Kudou.

Pero Tenma no pudo seguir corriendo infinitamente, ponto fue rodeado por todos los caballeros negros sin espacio para moverse.

-Tu cara me es molesta -le dijo Tsurugi -. Odio a la gente como tu Matsukaze Tenma-le aseguró y después de una mirada al entrenador Friky de los caballeros negros hizo aparecer su avantar… demás estar decir que Tenma no tuvo ni la mas mínima oportunidad contra el avantar de Tsurugi el espadachín Lancelot.

-Esto no es fútbol -gritó Haruna indignada cuando Tenma cayó al suelo fuertemente por la técnica de Tsurugi.

-Haga que se detenga el partido entrenador -exigió Kazemaru harto de ver la paliza que les estaban dando a los chicos.

-No pueden -dijo el entrenador Kuroki levantándose -el partido aun no termina -sonrió sádicamente cuando Tenma se volvió a levantar y fue tendido de nuevo en el suelo con otro nuevo balonazo cortesía del de cabellos azul marino.

Kudou se levantó, pero antes de que hablara Tenma lo hizo mientras se trataba de levantar.

-Entrenador –susurro -déjeme jugar hasta el final. Estoy bien.

-Matsukaze -susurró Kudou impresionado. Cada segundo el chico le recordaba al incansable Endou que jamás se rendía.

-No exageres, no aguantaras otro balonazo de esos -le dijo Shindou.

-Quiero luchar hasta el final -dijo Tenma con firmeza -si lucho hasta el final… un camino se abrirá -aseguró.

Tsurugi cansado de escucharlo pateó el balón con toda sus fuerzas y con su avantar hacia Tenma, esta vez el balonazo le dio en el estomago y el chico cayó desplomado hacia atrás mientras Shindou corría hacia él.

-No te sobre esfuerces -le pidió sosteniéndolo contra si para ayudarlo a incorporarse semi-sentando.

-Quiero jugar al fútbol con todos ustedes -susurró Tenma.

-¿Vas tan lejos sólo por eso? -preguntó Shindou.

-Por favor, capitán -le pidió poniéndose en cuatro para tratar de levantarse, pero al no conseguirlo extendió una de sus manos aferrando la camisa de Shindou a la altura de su corazón -. No dejes que nos quiten el fútbol.

Los ojos de Shindou se abrieron impresionados y brillaron con las lágrimas al notarlo. Ese chico no se había rendido, había seguido luchando hasta el final, aun ahora no se rendía, en cambio él, ¿Qué había echo él? Se había rendido. Lo había dado todo por perdido, eso no era lo que le habían ensenado sus padres. De los ojos carmesís empezaron a caer lágrimas.

-Capitán -susurró Tenma -por favor.

Shindou puso su mano sobre la de Tenma haciendo que lo soltara mientras se levantaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no e sido capaz de proteger a mis compañeros? ¿Al fútbol? ¿Qué me hace un capitán? -se preguntó Shindou mientras las lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos –¡Maldición! -gritó el de cabello gris mientras un aura oscura flotaba a su alrededor y de la desesperación y la rabia surgía su avantar el director de orquesta. Por la impresión Tenma se pudo poner de pie.

Lancelot había despertado al director de orquesta que habitaba en el corazón de Shindou sacando su verdadera fuerza por el deseo de proteger a los suyos como un capitán.

-¡El que debe proteger a Raimon, SOY YO! ¡Es mi responsabilidad! ¡Lo jure el día que tome esta banda! -gritó Shindou.

-Capitán -se interpuso Tenma en el medio.

-Quítate -le ordenó Shindou.

-Pero…

-Que te quites -le dijo Shindou ofuscado pegándole un pequeño empujón que lo sacó de su camino –. Yo soy el capitán -aferró el brazo que llevaba el distintivo brazalete -. Yo tengo que proteger el fútbol.

-Capitán -susurró Tenma de pie detrás de él.

-¿Y serás capaz? -se burló Tsurugi -He decidido que también te odio a ti, así que acabaré contigo -aseguró pateando el balón, pero Shindou lo bloqueó en un escalofriante choque de avatares. El balón se elevo en el aire y cuando ambos capitanes se lanzaron por el balón se escucho el claro grito molesto de Yuuichi Tsurugi.

-¡Kyousuke! -Yuuichi no podía creer lo que veía, había escuchado del alboroto cuando salía del cuarto del club y había ido a ver que pasaba no podía creérselo cuando vio a su hermano contra Shindou, ambos con avantares y el estado de los demás jugadores del Raimon. Kyousuke se distrajo sólo un segundo para mirar a su hermano, ese segundo fue todo lo que necesito Shindou para patear el balón que rompió contra la red del equipo de los caballeros negros, todo lo que necesitaban para ganar… un gol.

-Nii-san -susurró Tsurugi al caer de pie. Yuuichi se movió expertamente por el campo a pesar de estar en silla de rueda.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-El partido acaba aquí -se levanto el entrenador Kuroki.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Taichi.

-¿Acaso huyen? -les preguntó Shindou molesto.

-¿Huir? –preguntó Kuroki divertido -No te lo creas tanto. Apenas te puedes mantener en pie, aunque anotaste un gol, así que podríamos decir que has salvado a tu amado club… aunque fuera con ayuda -dijo mirando al mayor de los Tsurugi el que estaba en silla de ruega el que había distraído a Kyousuke. Casi como si sus palabras fueran proféticas Shindou no pudo más y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Shindou! -exclamaron varios, sobre todo Yuuichi quien trató de moverse para atraparlo, pero era imposible y casi cae de su silla de ruega si Kyousuke no se llega a mover y sostenerlo en la silla a tiempo.

-Nii-san -exclamó Kyusuke.

-No me toques -le ordeno Yuuichi molesto -. Dámelo -le ordenó señalando a un inconsciente Shindou.

Kyousuke apretó los puños a sus lados molesto, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano sólo se movió sacando a Kirino que estaba inclinado sobre Shindou de su camino sin mucho cuidado y levantando con facilidad al pequeño capitán en sus brazos y acercándoselo a su hermano viendo con rabia la suavidad con la que este lo recibía quitando el cabello de un inconsciente Shindou de su rostro, viendo el alivio en la expresión de este cuando vio que sólo estaba inconsciente. La suavidad con la que con su manga limpió la carita del chico inconsciente que sostenía contra su pecho como un pequeño tesoro.

-Kirino, por favor tenemos que ir a la enfermería -le dijo ignorando Tsurugi. Estaba furioso en ese momento con su hermano pequeño. Kirino reaccionó y se levantó corriendo hacia Yuuichi y tomando la silla de este para moverlo fuera del campo y poder llevar a Shindou a la enfermería. Mientras el comentarista del partido decía que los Raimon habían ganado, aun así ninguno de ellos sentía como si hubiesen ganado para nada.

Tenma los vio alejarse preocupado, el entrenador Kudou y Kazemaru iban con ellos. Haruna se acercó a él.

-Será mejor que te cambies. Debes ir a la ceremonia de ingreso -le recordó con amabilidad -. Yo me hago cargo de todo aquí -le aseguró. Tenma miro el reloj, casi no tenia tiempo. De volteó viendo a Aoi y asintió.

**Continuará… **

Y aquí la continuación de nuevos vientos

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Es Kudou gracias por advertirme me fui en un viaje mientras lo escribia (es que amo a Fudou) pero corri y lo aregle XD

**Kim Natsuyaki**-Gracias Kim Chan ya vas a ver mas interacion entre ellas lo prometo ^^

**queen-chiibi**-Si Kasechan se enterara en su momento despues de todo habra EndoxKase XD y sobre Yuuichi uff ya veras como pone a Kyousuke XD

**pervertida yaoista**-Kase y Endo se quedaran juntos y las malas notas de Tenma en matematicas tendran mucho que ver XD


	5. El decimo jugador

**Capitulo 4: El decimo jugador. **

El director había comenzado a dar el usual discurso de bienvenida que daba siempre, Tenma estaba sentado entre las sillas del centro cuando un pequeño niño de carita angelical y alegre le jaló la manga de su uniforme. Tenma se volteó y miró al chico. Bajito por no decir enano, pero adorable, con el cabello castaño verdoso, los ojos marones y una banda azul celeste en la cabeza.

-Ne, el partido de esta mañana fue genial -le susurró el pequeño. Dios, era tan pequeño que a Tenma le asombrada que estuviera en primer año de segundaria. Tenía pinta de estar en primaria. –. Te enfrentaste a ellos a pesar de ser de primer año, junto a los sempai -asintió el pequeño con los ojos brillantes haciendo sonrojar a Tenma-. Incluso recuerdo tu nombre, Matsukaze Tenma.

-Gracias -susurró Tenma con las mejillas rojas- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Shinsuke Nishizono -le sonrió el pequeño-. Estamos en la misma clase, es la primera vez que veo un avatar, son geniales. ¿Tú tienes uno? -le preguntó en voz baja, emocionado.

-Ya me gustaría tener uno -negó Tenma con una sonrisa resignada.

-E decidido que me uniré al club de Futbol -sonrío Shinsuke.

-Yo también- sonrió Tenma de vuelta al encontrar a otro obseso del futbol como él-. Vayamos juntos después de clase -le propusó y Shinsuke asintió emocionado.

-¡Sí, esforcémonos por ser los mejores y entrar al equipo titular! -gritó con emoción parándose sobre su silla, mientras, Tenma asentía emocionado hasta que el director carraspeó y notaron que todos los alumnos los miraban, ambos se pusieron completamente rojos mientras Shinsuke se volvía a sentar y miraban al piso apenados.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Kirino estaba un poco incomodo después de atender a Shindou y de asegurarle que estaba bien. Kazemaru había tenido que ir a su clase y Kudou le había encargado a Kirino y a Yuuichi que cuidaran a Shindou hasta que despertara antes de retirarse.

El peligris yacía acostado en la cama de la enfermería y arropado descansando y Yuuichi en su silla de rueda en una esquina. Los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, algo raro en el siempre alegre peli azul, él estaba sentado junto a la cama de su capitán y amigo. No sabía que decirle a Yuuichi, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Shindou se movió y parpadeo antes de abrir los ojos al fin encontrándose con la visión de pelo rosa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Kirino? –preguntó un poco desubicado, mientras que al escuchar su voz Yuuichi de inmediato se movió acercándose al otro lado de la cama con expresión culpable- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó el capitán mirándolos a ambos.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -le preguntó Kirino.

-Estábamos en el partido… estábamos perdiendo… el chico… el chico nuevo me toco aquí -tocó sobre su corazón, pero luego de eso no recordaba nada más.

-Usaste un avatar y lograste un gol -le dijo Kirino.

-Shindou…. Lamento mucho lo que a hecho mi estúpido hermano menor -se disculpó Yuuichi apretando las manos con impotencia. Shindou de inmediato lo miró asombrado.

-Yuuichi Sempai… jamás se me ocurriría culparlo aunque su hermano sea un… -Shindou era demasiado educado para insultarlo aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-Yo voy a ir por agua -se levanto Kirino dándose cuenta de que sobraba y salió corriendo antes de que le pudieran detener.

-Siento mucho no haber llegado antes -susurró Yuuichi. Shindou movió su mano y la puso sobre las cerradas de Yuuichi.

-Pero llegaste -le sonrio angelicalmente-. Sempai llegó y nos ayudó.

-No fue suficiente. Mira como te dejó mi pequeño hermano burro -dijo tocando un raspón que tenía el peligris en su codo.

-Nada que no me haya pasado antes en los entrenamientos –le tranquilizó. No le gustaba ver al mayor atribulado -¿Y el resto del equipo?

-Están bien, limpiando la vieja sala del club y los destrozos que provocó Tsurugi -le dijo Yuuichi recordándole a Shindou la verdadera situación en la que estaban, Shindou se quitó la sabana y trató de levantarse, pero Yuuichi extendió sus manos impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Shindou? Necesitas descansar -le dijo con firmeza.

-Soy el capitán, tengo que estar con ellos -aseguró tratándose de salir de la cama. Yuuichi le miró con ternura.

-Tomas demasiadas responsabilidades.

-Tengo que reunirlos a todos.

-Espera -le pidió Yuuichi con un suspiro-. Kirino… sé que estas detrás de la puerta -le dijo al ver que no recibía respuesta y Kirino se asomó sonrojado.

-No los espiaba -se defendió avergonzado.

-Nunca me atrevería a decir eso -le sonrió Yuuichi divertido-. Podrías reunir a los miembros del club en la sala del club. Yo llevaré a Shindou ahí -le pidió. Eso era preferible a que Shindou corriera por todos lados tratando de reunirlos.

El pelirrosa que era casi literalmente el sub-capitán del equipo y auto-nombrado mano derecha de Shindou asintió.

-Yo me encargo, no dejes que se sobrepase -le pidió a Yuuichi señalando a Shindou, que frunció el entrecejo al ser tan descaradamente ignorado por los otros dos.

***

Cuando Tenma y Shinsuke llegaron corriendo y emocionados a la sala del club de futbol, se encontraron con un drama digno de telenovela. La mitad del equipo titular y el equipo de reserva estaban renunciando, Tenma trató de detenerlos sin ningún éxito. Al final sólo quedaron 9 miembros ahí. La mayoría con cara de resignación, y uno de los chicos delgado con el cabello castaño rojizo, y unos grandes lentes de pasta color blanco con cara de susto, pero aun ahí con los demás, era Tsurumasa Hayami. Tenma y Shinsuke permanecían en una esquina casi mimetizados con la pared mientras veían la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos con la llegada del entrenador Kudou, Haruna y Kazemaru sensei.

-Sólo nueve -susurró Kazemaru.

-Lo siento, sensei, fue todo lo que pude hacer -se disculpó Shindou.

Incluso las gerentes habían renunciado. Sólo se había quedado Yuuichi de los asesores, incluso varios lo habían visto como indirecto culpable dado que su hermano había provocado todo esto, pero los nueves titulares que habían quedado ni siquiera habían dejado que miraran al de silla de ruedas. Antes le rompían los dientes a cualquiera, sobre todo Sangoku, Amagi y Kuramada que estudiaban en el mismo salón desde el primer año con el peli-azul y que sabían que así como su hermano parecía ser un gilipollas Yuuichi era todo lo contrario, bueno a la familia no se elegía.

-Es como un barco que se está hundiendo… las ratas siempre corren tratando de salir de él -dijo un chico moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, con unos gafas de bucear sobre la cabeza. Su nombre era Kaiji Hamano.

-¿Entonces que somos los que nos quedamos en el club? –preguntó un chico grande, tal vez el más alto del equipo, con el cabello morado y unos protectores debajo de la mandíbula. Su nombre era Daichi Amagi.

-Suicidas -susurrói Hayami tan negativo como siempre.

-Jugadores del equipo de fútbol -dijo un chico de cabello casi negro en puntas, ojos negros y con una tirita sobre la nariz, mientras ignoraba lo que había dicho Hayami. Su nombre era Gouichi Kuramada.

-Chicos, con todo lo que está pasando, no puedo culparlos si quieren renunciar. Si alguien quiere hacerlo… no los detendré -les aseguro Shindou.

Todos se miraron con tranquilidad.

-No vamos a ningún lado, Shindou. No te podrás deshacer de nosotros. Somos un equipo -le aseguró Ranmaru hablando por todos ellos.

-Matsukase Tenma -le habló Shindou mirándolo al fin y haciendo que todo el mundo se fijara en el castaño que había jugado con ellos en la mañana y en el chico de primaria a su lado… aunque ese chico de primaria llevaba el uniforme de la segundaria Raimon–. Gracias por lo de esta mañana, sé que te esforzaste mucho, pero así esta ahora el club de fútbol -le señaló el de cabello gris.

-Está bien para mí. No me importa. Yo igual quiero unirme al club de fútbol -dijo Tenma con energías.

-Yo también quiero unirme al club de fútbol, por favor -pidió el pequeño Shinsuke casi con tanta energía como Tenma.

Al escucharlos todos en el equipo se sorprendieron mirando a los dos de primero.

-¿Estás en primer año? -le preguntó el capitán al más pequeño de los dos novatos.

-Sí, mi nombre es Nishizono Shinsuke.

-Así que hay gente que aun quiere saltar a un barco que se hunde -sonrió Taichi Sangoku, él era alto y fuerte, llevaba el pelo en forma de tupe arriba y rapado por los lados, este era de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran negros.

-Creo que sólo no saben lo que les espera si se unen -dijo Hayami con la cara contra la mesa, completamente desanimado en su asiento… nada raro en él.

Shindou vio la ilusión de los chicos muy parecidos a él cuando había llegado antes de descubrir lo podrido que estaba el fútbol juvenil y el Fifth Sector.

-No vuelvan más por aquí -les ordeno el de cabello gris, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

-No digas eso Shindou-kun -sonrió Kazemaru acercándose a los dos chicos nuevos –. Ambos tienen que hacer el examen de ingreso si quieren estar en el club -les sonrió.

-¡Hai! Lo de esta mañana sólo fue una excepción Tenma-kun aun no estás en el equipo -le sonrió Haruna amablemente.

-¿Un examen? -preguntó Shinsuke con un adorable puchero que hiso sonreír a cierto portero titular. El mocoso era casi como un peluche tan chiquito que daban ganas de agarrarlo y apachurrarlo de un abrazo.

-Bien, lo haremos -aseguró Tenma con energía, nada lo desanimaba.

-El examen es mañana después de clase -habló al fin Kudou con tranquilidad, para decepción de ambos chicos que querían hacerlo ya.

***

Al final del día Tenma y Shinsuke habían hecho muy buenas migas así que el más alto de los dos invitó al pequeño a su casa y Aoi los acompaño por el camino despidiéndose cuando pasaron por su casa.

-Papá, estoy en casa -dijo Tenma entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos. Escuchó pasos apresurados y lo próximo que supo era que era apachurrado por los fuertes brazos del portero de Inazuma Japón -pa' que me aplastas -se quejó Tenma-. Mira, papá, te presento a mi amigo Nishizono Shinsuke, Shinsuke el loco es mi padre -señaló a Endou que se volteó y le sonrió al tierno pequeño que casi parecía un muñeco de juguete.

Mientras, Shinsuke había reconocido al legendario Endou Mamoru y ahora estaba casi babeando mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-End…Endou Mamoru -susurró.

-Hola -le sonrió Endo, mientras Tenma se golpeaba la cabeza. Se había olvidado que su papá solía provocar esa reacción. Por eso nunca se lo presentaba a sus amigos.

-Ne, papá, Shinsuke se quedara a cenar -le dijo arrastrando al pequeño a su habitación mientras Endou los observaba subir las escaleras curioso, pero sonrió y en su rol de papá decidió buscarles un paquete de galletas compradas del súper y zumo de limón para subirles-. Ne, Shinsuke-le miró Tenma serio-. Te lo suplico no le digas a nadie en Raimon quien es mi padre -le suplicó.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el pequeño confundido.

-Yo no soy tan buen jugador como él y cuando la gente sabe quién es mi padre, espera que sea tan bueno como él o incluso que sea un portero. Es demasiada presión. En primaria no logré entrar al equipo porque no llene las expectativas que se esperaban del hijo de Endou Mamoru, no soy un prodigo, pero realmente… amo el futbol -le confesó. Shinsuke le entendió y le sonrió.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Podrías conseguirme el autógrafo de tu papá? -le pidió emocionado mientras Tenma caía de espaldas.

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Goenji Shuuya, Yuuichi estaba que botaba humo mientras esperaba en el salón con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada a su hermano menor.

-Kyousuke -le dijo nada más verlo entrar.

El nombrado apenas le lanzó una mirada aburrida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te crees que hacías hoy en Raimon? Que estés tan loco para unirte al Fifth Sector ya es una cosa, pero que vayas contra mi equipo es pasarte de la raya. Jamás hemos incumplido vuestras estúpidas reglas y….

-Son ordenes -le interrumpió hastiado de escucharlo subiendo las escaleras a su habitación donde Yuuichi que dormía en el primer piso por obvias razones no le podía seguir.

-¡Tsurugi! -le gritó Yuuichi con impotencia al pie de las escaleras al ser dejado con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu onii-chan? -preguntó Taiyo confundido entrando a la casa con su uniforme de la academia Arakumo viendo a Kyusuke desaparecer en su cuarto y a Yuuichi con cara de rabia al pie de las escaleras en su silla de rueda, detrás del Taiyo entró Goenji con un par de bolsas del supermercado para la cena.

-¿Y esos gritos Yuuichi? Se os escucha hasta la calle -le dijo Goenji cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Tus estúpidos jefes -acusó a su padre dado que Yuuichi no sabía que el santo emperador era su propio padre-, mandaron a mi IDIOTA hermano -lo de idiota lo dijo en voz alta para que Tsurugi lo escuchara incluso en el segundo piso- contra el club de Raimon. Odio el Fifth Sector -gruñó, moviendo su silla y yéndose a su habitación cerrando su puerta con un dramático portazo.

Taiyo parpadeo y miró a su padre confundido. Goenji suspiró.

-Adolecentes -fue todo lo que dijo.

_~al día siguiente~_

Los nueve miembros que quedaban del club de Raimon estaban reunidos.

-¿Cuántos creen que vengan a la prueba mañana? -preguntó Kirino pateando la bola suavemente sin ánimos.

-¿Con todo lo que ha sucedido? -preguntó Sangoku residiéndola y pateándola con igual desgana hacia Shindou-. No sabría decirlo, pero no muchos.

-¿Porqué le dijiste ayer eso a los nuevos, Shindou? Estamos cortos de miembros -le señaló lo obvio el de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas.

-Con sólo entusiasmo no se llega a ningún lado, Kirino -le dijo Shindou-. Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con los nueve miembros que somos -dijo pateando el balón con fuerza hacia fuera, pero de pronto un chicó salto atrapando el balón en el aire y pateándolo directo a la portería, Kyousuke Tsurugi.

-Quera decir diez, capitán -dijo con una sonrisa prepotente. Antes de que Shindou pudiera decir algo escucharon un aplauso desde las gradas, era el presidente de Raimon.

-Desde hoy, Kyousuke Tsurugi se unirá al equipo de Raimon -anuncio el director, ante la mirada de asombro de todos, la de rabia de Shindou y la de susto de Yuuichi que venía entrando y se dirigía hacia ellos y había escuchado la noticia. Oh no, eso no terminaría bien para nadie.

-Mucho gusto, capitán -dijo Tsurugi en tono burlón parado frente a la portería directamente frente a Shindou.

-Me niego a que _este_ -señaló al de pelo azul- entre en nuestro equipo.

-No puedes, ni siquiera tu lindo entrenador puede -se burlo Tsurugi-. Es una orden del fifth sector.

-Kyou….

-No te metas, hermano -le cortó Tsurugi mirándolo irritado.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así -le advirtió Shindou.

-Tú no te metas en esto -le respondió el de ojos ámbar.

-¡Basta! -les ordeno Yuuichi cortando la discusion-. Si es una orden del fifth sector… no podemos hacer nada, Shindou -susurro-. Lo siento -se disculpo mirando al suelo avergonzado del actuar de Kyousuke, mientras este sentía rabia al ver a su hermano disculparse con ese montón de perdedores. Todo era culpa de ese peli-gris estaba seguro de eso, nada mas había que ver como su hermano mayor le miraba.

Shindou lo sabía, aunqué le diera rabia, que contra el fifth sector no podían resistirse. El director tomó una camisa del Raimon que le entregó su asistente y se la dio a Shindou.

-Capitán, entrégasela a su nuevo miembro del equipo -le ordeno el director. Shindou apretó la camisa en sus manos y los dientes mientras miraba a sus compañeros que se veían tan resignados como Yuuichi, Ranmaru asintió en su dirección apoyándole.

Contra su voluntad y con el director a un lado parado entre ellos y Tsurugi frente a él, con las manos temblorosas por la rabia no pudo más que tenderle la camisa a Kyousuke Tsurugi. Pero Kyousuke la echó al suelo con desprecio ante las miradas impactadas de los chicos del Raimon.

-¡Tsurugi! -exclamó furioso el capitán- ¿Qué te crees que has hecho? Esa es la camisa del Raimon -le dijo furioso.

-Soy un observador del fifth sector, yo no soy como tú -le dijo Tsurugi burlonamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shindou, el siempre dulce, amable y alegre Shindou perdió los papeles y levantó su mano con el puño cerrado con toda la intención de plantárselo en la nariz al que tenía enfrente, a punto de abalanzarse sobre Tsurugi, pero fue detenido por Sangoku que le atrapó de la mano y lo echó hacia atrás directo a los brazos de Ranmaru que le detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Shindou furioso.

-Ehh creo que acabamos las presentaciones -dijo el director tragando saliva, sabía que sólo podían presionar a Shindou hasta cierto punto y sólo porque el chico era orgulloso y callaba porque si este hablaba con sus padres… Akio Fudou. Ese maldito mafioso haría que él amaneciera en el lago flotando con los peces.

-Shindou -habló Yuuichi haciendo de inmediato reaccionar al peligris que se fijó en la cara de culpa que tenía el de cabellos azul mientras se acercaba a la camisa que había arrojado al suelo su hermano y se inclinaba para recogerla, pero desde su silla no podía. Hamano se apresuró hasta donde él y la tomó del suelo estirándosela hasta las manos a Yuuichi, este estiró la camisa y la limpio poniéndola en su regazo antes de inclinar su cabeza ante todos.

-Me disculpo por las acciones ofensivas de mi hermano.

-Yuuichi-san -susurró Shindou mientras Kyousuke aun más enfadado se daba la vuelta para salir de ahí, realmente odiaba a los chicos del Raimon-. No es tu culpa, no te disculpes nunca con nosotros por ese mal educado -le pidió alto para que el otro le escuchara-, para nosotros una persona tan buena como usted no está relacionada con ese -aseguró y los demás jugadores del Raimon asintieron, mientras Yuuichi miraba la camisa en su regazo y luego a sus amigos sonriéndoles.

-Guardare esto si les parece-se ofreció refiriéndose a la camisa en su regazo. Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Los ánimos un poco más calmados ahora que se fue Tsurugi aunque ignoraban al director estaban cabreados con este así que mejor fingir que no existía.

**Continuara….**

Sé que aun no empieza el yaoi, nada más las indirectas entre Yuuichi y Shindou, pero eso es porque es un fic largo. Prometo que ya mismo habrá tanto yaoi y Lemon que me dirán basta XD

**pervertida yaoista**-Y lo que les falta XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Muchas gracias si este Tsurugi se las trae XD

**Alejandra**-Kimidori? quienes son esos? Midori se que es Midori pero Ki? Te refieres a Nishiki? por que si es el si esa pareja la abra ^^

**queen-chiibi**-Eso rimo XD si asi mismo es. Aqui esta el nuevo cap espero lo disfrutes ^^


	6. Prueba de ingreso

**Capitulo 5: Prueba de ingreso**

-Shinsuke, despierta que llegamos tarde y aun no despierto a mi papá -levantó Tenma a su pequeño amigo que se había quedado a dormir en su casa por invitación del propio Endou.

El pequeño se levanto frotándose los ojos.

-¿Ya amaneció? -bostezó con el pelo todo revuelto y sin su bandita azul en la cabeza.

-Hai -le sonrió Tenma-. Arréglate, voy a levantar a mi viejo -le dijo saliendo del cuarto y yendo a cumplir su propia misión imposible… despertar a Endou Mamoru.

-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos se las arreglaron para llegar quince minutos antes gracias a que Endou los dejó frente a la escuela de camino a sus propios entrenamientos.

-Tu papá es genial-decía Shinsuke con los ojos brillantes.

-Para mi es sólo mi papa, es olvidadizo, despistado y divertido -rio entretenido del enamoramiento platónico que tenía su pequeño amigo con su padre.

Tenma sacó su pelota y se pusieron a jugar hasta que de pronto sonó la campana y se miraron sobresaltados.

-¡Ahhh, las clases! -gritaron corriendo para lograr llegar a su salón.

-o-o-o-o-

Yuuichi entró a la sala del club y encontró a Shindou sentado en uno de los sofás semi circulares, notó que este tenía la banda de capitán en su mano.

-Shindou -le habló para advertirle de su presencia, acercando la silla de rueda a la posición del capitán. Aunque Goenji tenía el dinero para comprarle al menos una silla de rueda eléctrica a Yuuichi a este ni le interesaba. Ya no podía usar sus piernas, no quería también echar a perder sus brazos, prefería una que tuviera que mover el mismo, por lo que siempre usaba unos guantes deportivos con su uniforme de Raimon. Y gracias a esto y sus ejercicios sus brazos eran muy fuertes después de todo. Aun siendo invalido Yuuichi era independiente.

-Yuuichi-sempai -le miró Shindou levantándose e inclinándose frente a él dejándolo asombrado-lo siento, os he fallado a ti y a los otros sempai a pesar de que ustedes confiaron en mí.

-Shindou -Yuuichi extendió sus manos haciéndolo enderezar mientras le hablaba con calma-. Lo has hecho muy bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, la culpa es del fifth sector.

-Pero no pude defender al equipo.

-¿En serio? Porque yo veo que seguimos teniendo un club gracias a cierto gol que metió nuestro capitán -le trató de animar.

-Sólo por que su llegada y su grito sorprendió a Tsurugi -admitió avergonzado.

-No, fue por que tú eres realmente talentoso, Shindou. Ni Sangoku, Amagi, Kurama, Minamisawa o yo nos arrepentimos de haber creído en ti. Si alguien puede guiarnos eres tú, como un director de orquestas que mueve su batuta guiando a la sus músicos -le aseguró.

-Yuuichi-sempai -susurro Shindou alzando su mirada y fijándola en los ojos amatistas del otro. Yuuichi notó los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas no derramadas, Shindou era una persona muy sensible- Yuuichi-sempai -repitio-. Tengo miedo ¿Y si no lo logro? -le preguntó-. No sé que hacer para salvar al club de futbol, ya no sé que hacer -dijo y una lagrima escapó de uno de sus ojos carmesís.

-Shindou -Yuuichi extendió su mano y jaló por el brazo a Shindou hacia él, Shindou cayó en su regaso justo como la primera vez que se vieron-. Todo va a estar bien -le prometió el de cabellos azules, mietras el otro le miró antes de abrasarlo y ocultando su cara en el cuello del mayor dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Yuuichi le abrasó frotando su espalda para calmarlo, tal vez había sido un error pedirle a alguien tan sensible como Shindou que hiciera el trabajo de capitán, pero Shindou era el pilar central de todo el grupo, era el gamemaker, y Yuuichi creía que si alguien podía sacarlos del hoyo en que estaban ese era Shindou, aunque el mismo capitán no lo creyera.

-o-o-o-o-

A la hora del almuerzo Tenma y Shinsuke se habían puesto a practicar en el patio de la escuela, estaban desesperados por que acabara el día para poder presentar su prueba de admisión.

Desde la ventana del salón de los de tercero Amagi los vio, dado que el Kuramada, Minamisawa y Sangoku almorzaban juntos, sólo faltaba Yuuichi que había salido.

-¿Esos no son los chicos de ayer? -preguntó el pelimorado.

-Cuanta energía -sonrió Sangoku divertido viéndolos desde la ventana.

-Sí, tienen mucho entusiasmo -asintió Kuramada.

-Pierden el tiempo -aseguro Minamisawa aburrido.

-¿Sabes? Deberías de dejarte de pasar tanto tiempo con Hayami, te estas volviendo tan negativo como él -le dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa amable a su compañero que sólo bufó.

-¿Alguna vez fuimos tan entusiastas? -Pregunto Hamano rascándose la cabeza mientras por la ventana del salón de segundo año, él, Kurama y Hayami veían a Tenma y Shinsuke practicar.

-No me simpatizan -comentó Kurama-. Me resultan… irritantes.

-Eso es por que eres un amargado, Kurama -rio Hamano tan relajado como siempre.

-Creo que simplemente no saben la realidad del futbol de hoy en día -dijo Hayami negando con la cabeza de forma preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Hayami, todo estará bien-le prometió Hamano con una sonrisa-. Después de todo yo te protejo -le guiño un ojo sonriente haciéndolo sonrojarse-. Eres mi mejor amigo -y Hayami se desinfló como un globo al escucharlo dejando caer su rostro sobre el escritorio.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos Aoi y Midori Seto, que se había unido a ellos se lo advirtieron. Midori Seto era de segundo año, una chica muy linda que se había auto-proclamado la maneger de Tenma y al parecer le había agarrado gusto al castaño, además había cargado a Shinsuke como si este fuera un muñeco, lo había abrasado y le había dicho "Soy tu madre adoptiva, si te molestan me dices y voy y les parto la cara" Shinsuke la había mirado muerto de vergüenza como si esta estuviera más loca que una cabra, cosa que la peli rosa estaba, antes de ser devuelto al suelo.

-Chicos, las clases -les recordó Aoi, así que todos se dirigieron de vuelta al edificio de clases, pero cuando iban a entrar Tenma notó a Kyousuke Tsurugi apoyado contra una pared con su celular en la mano escribiendo en él. Con firmeza se le acercó.

-Entraré al club de fútbol, voy a jugar en el -le advirtió.

Kyousuke cerró su móvil y le lanzó una mirada de arriba a bajo apreciando el cuerpo de Tenma, talento en el fútbol puede que el castaño no tuviera mucho, pero al menos tenia una cara linda y un cuerpo mejor, pensó con las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia.

-¿Jugaras fútbol? ¿Acaso sabes hacer algo a parte de recibir balonazos?

-Seré un gran jugador de fútbol ya lo veras -aseguró Tenma con una venita en la frente.

-Sí, claro -sonrió burlonamente Tsurugi antes de alejarse con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Tu también entraras? -preguntó a Shinsuke- ¿Qué harás en el campo? ¿Poner carita Moe o echarte a llorar para que los rivales se entretengan buscando una paleta para calmarte y otro vaya y marque gol? -se burló de la carita infantil de Shinsuke apartándose con una sonrisa burlona de ellos.

Tenma iba a decir algo, pero Midori le puso una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, no le digas nada, ya se lo demostraras -le animó-. Se lo demostraran, que ambos serán grandes jugadores -les aseguró la chica.

-Tienes razón -asintieron los dos. No se dejarían afectar por Tsurugi.

-o-o-o-o-

A la hora del examen de ingreso después del final de clase sólo estaba Tenma, Shinsuke y otros tres chicos más.

Sangoku sabía que irían pocos, pero no se imaginaba que tan pocos en realidad.

-Bien, la prueba empezara, los de primer año jugaran con nuestros titulares, pueden jugar como deseen, su tarea es marcar un gol -les indicó Fudou.

Los de primer año se ubicaron mientras que Tenma notaba a Kyousuke sentándose en las escaleras que llevaban al campo de soccer, volvió su vista al campo no dejaría que Kyousuke le molestara. Dos de los chicos dieron el saque, pero estaban más ocupados peleándose entre ellos que en jugar Futbol así que pronto les fue arrebatada la pelota por Hamano.

-Toma -le sonrió Hamano a Shinsuke dándole un pase, pero Shinsuke estaba nervioso así que perdió la bola que fue atrapada por el pie de Hayami.

-Eso fue un simple pase -suspiró Hayami. Tenma miró a Shinsuke.

-Animo, Shinsuke, cálmate y todo estará bien -aseguró Tenma. Tomó la pelota y empezó a avanzar, logrando esquivar a Hamano muy bien para sorpresa de este, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con Shindou.

-¿Hablas en serio sobre entrar al club de Futbol? -le preguntó Takuto.

-Sí, definitivamente voy a jugar al futbol -aseguró Tenma.

"El futbol, ya no existe"

Pensó Shindou y le hiso una fuerte entrada a Tenma que cayó al suelo ante el asombro de todos, no habían esperado que Shindou actuara así, pero Tenma sólo se levantó y sonrió.

-Usted es increíble, capitán, supongo que pasarle no será nada fácil. Pero no importa lo seguiré intentando -aseguro-. Si me esfuerzo un camino se abrirá.

Eso sólo cabreó a Shindou y no importaba cuanto se esforzaba Tenma ni Shinsuke que se había unido a él, una y otra vez ninguno de los dos podían sobrepasar la posición de Shindou.

-Esta tomándolo demasiado en serio -susurro Ranmaru preocupado a Sangoku dado que estaba junto a la portería. El portero asintió de acuerdo con el pelirosado.

-Ríndete -le ordenó Shindou-. No puedes pasarme.

-Nunca me rendiré -asegur Tenma- ¡Voy a jugar soccer en Raimon! -aseguró. Shindou con una venita en la frente, pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas en realidad pensó que Tenma la esquivaría, pero esta le dio en plena cara arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Tenma! -gritó Shinsuke corriendo hacia él, mientras Shindou reaccionaba.

-Demonios -susurró acercándose a ver que estuviera bien sintiendo remordimientos.

-No pasa nada, estaba distraído -se trato de levantar Tenma, pero cayó redondo al piso de vuelta.

-El examen ha finalizado -anuncio Fudou. Los titulares fueron a un lado, mientras los cinco examinados recuperaban el aliento, bueno Shinsuke y Tenma lo hacían los otros tres no habían echo más que quedarse parados con cara de idiotas todo el juego que había sido casi literalmente entre Shinsuke y Tenma versus Shindou.

Después de un rato el entrenador Fudou los hiso llamar a todos.

-Los que han pasado el examen de ingreso, son: Shinsuke Nishizono y Tenma Matsukaze-anuncio-. Eso es todo.

Shindou estaba impresionado, no habían metido un gol ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen pasado el examen? Mientras, los otros tres se alejaban refunfuñando por lo bajo. Kyousuke tenía que ocultar una sonrisa divertida hasta que notó lo que hacia y se paró cabreado alejándose.

-Bienvenidos -les sonrió Kyousuke. Ambos chicos se pellizcaron el uno al otro antes de ponerse a saltar.

-¡Lo logramos, lo logramos! -bailoteaban para diversión de todos, menos de Shindou que miraba al entrenado Fudou sin entender.

**Continuará… **

Kyousuke y sus bromas malas, pero venga que ese es un buen plan yo caería en él, si Shinsuke se sienta en el suelo a llorar yo si me entretengo tratando de consolarlo XD Kyousuke ya se esta empezando a fijar en Tenma aunque trate de negarlo.

**Vicky ket-sujen**-Si yo digo lo mismo los chicos de Go estan relacionados con los de IE XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-si aunque espero que no me tome years la verdad es que es un longfic XD muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar, si Shinsuke es adorable XD En cuanto a Kyousuke y Yuuichi... pues ya veras XD

**queen-chiibi**-Jajaja te paso como a mi, juro que puedo imaginarme perfectametne a Fudou al estilo del padrino XD si este Yuuichi y Shindou juegan el uno al rededor del otro XD


	7. El partido que debíamos perder

**Capitulo 6: El partido que debíamos perder**

Tenma se despertó temprano ese día, estaba demasiado emocionado. Ese día sería su primera práctica como miembro oficial del club de Fútbol.

Al bajar a hacer el desayuno se sorprendió al ver a su papá ya despierto y tomando un café.

-¿Papá? -preguntó por si acaso los extraterrestres le habían cambiado a su padre. Porque si algo no se le daba bien a Mamoru Endou era madrugar.

-Buenos días, Tenma -sonrió Endou.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó mirando el reloj, sólo para asegurarse de la hora.

-Es que… estoy tan emocionado -sonrió Endou-. Hoy es el primer día de mi hijo como parte del equipo del Raimon. Por supuesto tenía que levantarme y hacerte el desayuno -le dijo pellizcándole los cachetes a Tenma que suspiró, pero sonrió igual de contento que el castaño mayor.

-o-o-o-o-

Al Final de las clases Tenma y Shinsuke salieron corriendo sin esperar a Aoi. Directo al salón del club de fútbol, demasiado impacientes los dos, pero al llegar se toparon con que eran los primeros, aunque no tardaron mucho en llegar los sempai.

-Buenos días -saludaron Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi haciendo una reverencia.

Pronto todos estuvieron dentro y los nuevos fueron llevados al centro por un sonriente Kazemaru Ichirota.

-Felicidades por su ingreso, chicos -les sonrió-. Es hora de las presentaciones formales -les animo.

-Empieza tú, Tenma -le dio un empujón Midori sin ninguna delicadeza al frente.

-Eh… etto… mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma -dijo el de los dos remolinos en el cabello nervioso.

-Calma, Tenma -le sonrió Shinsuke de manera tierna, lo que logró tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Estoy en primer año y estoy muy feliz de pertenecer al equipo de futbol. Juego como medio-campista -sonrió Tenma mas tranquilo.

El pequeño Nishizono dio un paso al frente para presentarse ahora.

-Nishizono Shinsuke de primer año, solía jugar de defensa en primaria -sonrió presentándose.

-¿Defensa? -se les escapó a Sangoku y a Amagi viendo al tierno pequeño, mientras hasta el mismo Tenma le veía asombrado.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Shinsuke con expresión inocente, sin entender el porqué de la sorpresa de todos.

-No, nada -sonrió Tenma negando rápidamente.

Era el turno de Kyousuke y todos lo miraron, pero este apoyado contra la pared los ignoró.

-Ototo -le advirtió Yuuichi en tono cortante.

Kyousuke dejó escapar un bajo bufido.

-Kyousuke Tsurugi, primer año -dijo de mala gana.

-Juega de delantero cuando no está tocando las pelotas -dijo Yuuichi por su mal educado hermano.

-No hay caso con él -dijo Hayami apesadumbrado-. Vino a destruirnos -aseguró cabizbajo.

-Sí, justo a eso vino -dijo Hamano tranquilamente. Mientras Hayami sólo suspiraba más desinflado que un globo dos días después de una fiesta.

-Estamos acabados -dijo el de cabellos marón y coletitas.

-El turno de los manegers -dijo Haruna dando un suave aplauso para distraer a todos.

-Aoi Sorano -se presentó la primera chica de cabello corto-, de primer año. Mucho gusto.

-Yamano Akane de segundo año -habló una chica en tono bajo y con una cámara que retrato a Shindou.

-Y yo soy Seto Midori de segundo año -habló la más bonita y jovial de todas ellas.

-Bien, ahora es nuestro turno -sonrió Sangoku.

-Ellos son de tercer año. Nuestro portero: Taichi Sangoku. Nuestro delantero: Minamisawa Atsushi y los defensas: Goushi Kuramada y Daichi Amagi -los presentó Shindou señalando a cada uno-. Y de segundo año, el delantero Kurama Norihito, el defensa Kirino Ranmaru, los mediocampistas Hamano Kaiji y Hayami Tsurumasa y yo soy el capitán Takuto Shindou, juego como medio campista -dijo el oji-rojo serio-. Y por último él es nuestro maneger principal, Yuuichi Tsurugi, de tercer año.

-Mucho gusto -dijeron los de primero a la vez haciendo una reverencia.

-Nosotros somos los asesores del club Kazemaru Ichirota y Haruna Otonachi -se presentó la chica de lentes en la cabeza- y él es el entrenador Kudou -terminó las presentaciones con una sonrisa.

Luego procedieron a entregarle los uniformes a Tenma y a Shinsuke, estos lo tomaron emocionados y al abrirlos quedaron en shock.

-Pero… ¿Estos no son los uniformes del equipo titular? -preguntó Tenma.

-Normalmente empezarían en el equipo de reserva -les informó Ranmaru-, pero dado el estado en que se encuentra el club… bienvenidos a bordo -les dijo con cierto toque irónico ignorando la mirada de reproche que le lanzó su padre.

-Cámbiense y cuando lo hagan vengan al campo de entrenamiento -ordeno Shindou.

-o-o-o-o-

El primer entrenamiento trato más de Tenma y Shinsuke alucinados por la habilidad de sus sempai que en que estos lograran conectar un pase, porque demasiado bien no lo estaban haciendo, aunque lo compensaban con entusiasmo, Sangoku los animaba amablemente mientras Shindou… el trataba de entender por qué el entrenador Kudou había aceptado a esos dos en el equipo.

-o-o-o-o-

Kudou salió de la oficina del viejo director sabiendo que ponía a este de los nervios. No que le importara mucho tampoco al entrenador.

Un partido de práctica el domingo. Las órdenes eran tres a cero. Raimon perdía.

Kudou caminó alejándose por los pasillos, era hora de poner su plan a funcionar, envió un mensaje de texto para Megane Kakeru y luego marcó un teléfono que hacía mucho no había usado y que de hecho no se le habría ocurrido usar, si no fuera por ese chico nuevo: Matsukaze Tenma. Cuando vio su ficha oficial entendió al fin por que el chico le recordaba tanto a Endou Mamoru.

-¿Mochi, Mochi? -contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Endou -Saludo el entrenador. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que al otro lado de la línea contestara.

-¿Entrenador Kudou?

-Hai, Mamoru. Tenemos que hablar.

-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos del Raimon menos Tenma y Shinsuke estaban reunidos con el entrenador quien les acababa de informar de su próximo partido y el resultado de este.

-¿Tres a cero? -repitió Kirino.

-¿Perdemos? -suspiró Hayami.

-¿Por qué de todas las escuela tiene que ser contra Eito? -se quejó Kuramada frustrado- Podríamos acabar con ellos con un solo golpe -aseguró.

En eso llegaron los nuevos y todos callaron.

-Buenos… días -Tenma había empezado a saludar muy alegre, pero se había apagada al mirar la cara de todos- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Inclusive él, que solía ser tan lento como su padre para muchas cosas, se daba cuenta de que sucedía algo.

-Tendremos un partido de práctica el domingo contra la academia Eito -le informó Shindou simplemente.

-Esa es la academia que se ha hecho famosa últimamente al resultar buena en el futbol -comento Shinsuke con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Tenma al pequeño.

-Sí, antes sólo era famosa por su enseñanza. Anda, la típica escuela de cerebritos -le explicó el pequeño-, pero últimamente, gracias a su equipo, se están haciendo famosos también por el fútbol -le contó emocionado.

-A su futbol nada, gracias al Fifth Sector, mejor dicho -susurro Hayami y sólo Hamano y Kurama que estaban a cada lado lo escucharon.

-Academia Eito, se escucha divertido -dijo Tenma emocionado- ¡Sempais hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! -dijo con entusiasmo– Definitivamente ganaremos -dijo chocando sus cinco con Shinsuke.

Todos los miraron serio, nadie tuvo el corazón para decirle a los nuevos que perderían. 3 a 0 contra una academia que en realidad tenía de buenos jugadores de futbol, lo que tenía Tachi Sangoku de mujer. Absolutamente nada.

-A Practicar -saltó Shinsuke con tantas energías como el conejito de Energizer.

-o-o-o-o-

-1…2…3….3….

Mamoru sonrió saliendo al patio y viendo a su hijo entrenando, se quitó la chaqueta deportiva y se sentó en el porche viéndolo hasta que este se cayó.

-Tal vez tratar de hacer tres de tres es demasiado -comento el de remolinos sin aun notar a su padre.

-Entonces entrenemos juntos hasta que te salga - Mamoru se levanto y le sonrió a su hijo robándole el balón.

-Papá -sonrió-. Mañana será mi primer partido -le contó emocionado.

-Hum -sonrió Mamoru asintiendo-. Entonces tienes que dar lo mejor de ti -dijo pasándole el balón a su hijo.

-Hai -sonrió Tenma emocionado.

-o-o-o-o-

El día del partido cuando Tenma entró al salón del club todos se le quedaron viendo ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si lo que tenía era un raspón tonto y su padre lo había envuelto como a una momia.

-¿Qué te pasó, Tenma? -se preocupó el pequeño Shinsuke.

-Mi padre, eso me pasó -suspiro-. Ayúdame a quitarme todo esto -le suplicó.

Shinsuke sonrió mientras Tenma se inclinaba y le ayudó a quitarse las vendas.

-Supongo que ese raspón es la causa de que te disfrazaras de la momia ¿No? -sonrió Midori divertida.

-Hai -dijo Tenma sonrojado-. Mi papá puede ser un poco exagerado a veces. Es lo que tiene ser hijo único.

-¿Estuviste practicando con él de nuevo? -le preguntó Aoi.

-Hai -asintió Tenma-. No quiero ser una carga para los sempai, así que entrené mucho, mucho, mucho -sonrió contento.

Todos lo miraron impresionado. Tal vez debieron decirle que no debía esforzarse tanto. Igual iban a perder.

-o-o-o-o-

Una vez en el estadio, Tenma y Shinsuke miraron entre emocionados, aterrados y embobados la cantidad de gente ahí presente.

En cuanto el partido empezó Tenma sintió todo el entusiasmo de estar jugando su primer partido como un miembro del Raimon, todo iba bien en el partido contra Eito hasta el momento en que un chico raro de lentes y aspecto más enclenque que Hayami le robó el balón a Minamisawa sempai.

Tenma estaba asombrado. Sus sempai, ninguno se estaba tomando en serio el juego o al menos ninguno estaba jugando enserio, el colmo fue cuando Sangoku Sempai dejó entrar un gol en su portería que era tan patético que hasta el mismo Tenma lo hubiese podido parar.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Aun así Tenma trató de mostrarse positivo, a lo mejor los sempai estaban nerviosos por la cantidad de gente, aunque eso no tenía mucha lógica. Este era el primer partido de él y Shinsuke, no de los sempai.

-No pasa nada, sempais, es solo un gol, remontaremos -trató de animarlos- ¿Verdad Shinsuke? -le preguntó al pequeño que sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

Pero nada mejoró, después de que Shinsuke lograra hacer una parada y le pasara el balón a Shindou… el balón le fue arrebatado al capitán, algo que para Tenma era imposible. Él sabía cuan buen jugador era el capitán, él mismo lo había probado. No había forma de que un jugador que era peor que él, le robara el balón. Bueno tal vez sólo había sido un golpe de suerte, trató de convencerse.

Pero cuando los de Eito marcaron un segundo gol con un tiro que Tenma sabía más que bien, a base de haber visto a Sangoku en las prácticas, que este podía detenerlo, fue cuando entendió que ese partido estaba definitivamente mal. Ninguno de los sempais jugaba en serio. Aquello no era fútbol.

-o-o-o-o-

Desde las gradas, discretamente para no llamar la atención sobre su persona, Endou Mamoru miraba el primer partido de su hijo en Raimon versus Eito. Así que de eso era de lo que hablaba el entrenador Kudou.

-¿Así que esto es Raimon ahora?

Comento para sí mismo.

-o-o-o-o-

El primer tiempo se acabó y los chicos del Raimon se dirigieron al banquillo.

-Hidrátense bien, chicos -trataba de sonreírles Kazemaru.

-¿Por qué están jugando así? -les reclamó Tenma apretando los puños- ¿Por qué ninguno está jugando en serio? ¿Qué os pasa? -les preguntó molesto- Si jugaran en serio podrían romper la defensa de Eito en menos de un segundo, su defensa es una mala broma y no hay forma en el mundo de que ellos pudieran romper la nuestra ni por un milagro del mismo Dios -aseguró el de remolino- ¿Por qué no están jugando Soccer? ¿Es que quieren perder?

Shindou temblaba de rabia al escuchar los reclamos del chico de primer año, pero antes de que pudiera responder Kazemaru sempai lo hizo por él.

-Está bien perder, Tenma Kun -susurró el peli-azul apartándose de su hijo Ranamru a quien le había estado entregando una toalla–. Aun no les hemos dicho a ti y a Shinsuke, pero el resultado de este partido está decidido. Es un 3-0, a favor de Eito. Esta decidido que Raimon pierda este partido -dijo Kazemaru con la mirada baja.

-¿Sensei? -parpadeó Shinsuke asombrado.

-¿Ya ha sido decidido? -preguntó Tenma confuso.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Midori asombrada.

-¿Conocen el Fifth Sector? –les preguntó Haruna Otonashi.

-Sí, es la organización encargada de administrar el fútbol juvenil en Japón -asintió Midori.

-Sí así es, pero el Fifth Sector no sólo lo administra, si no que también decide los resultados de cada partido y notifica previamente a cada escuela gane o pierda –les explicó Haruna.

-¿Deciden los partidos? -preguntó Shinsuke asombrado.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? Eso no es fútbol -aseguró Tenma.

-Lo hacen para mantener el orden -dijo Kazemaru.

-¿El orden? -preguntó Tenma.

-Sí, después de que hace diez años atrás Inazuma Japón ganáramos el mundial, el futbol tomó un gran auge en Japón, sobre todo en el sector juvenil -explicó Kazemaru-. Las escuelas dependían de su equipo de futbol. Si su futbol no era bueno, la escuela entonces no tenía ningún valor. Así que para evitar eso, el Fifth Sector decidió regular quienes ganaban y quienes perdían los partidos. Para ser equitativos. Mientras todas las escuelas obedezcan siempre recibirán un partido en el que ganar para restablecer la reputación de su colegio -explicó.

-Eso significa… -susurró Shinsuke.

-¡Que esto esta arreglado! -dijo Midori indignada.

-Sí -dijo Kazemaru apretando los puños a sus costados y mirando al suelo.

-Es algo que sólo saben unos pocos involucrados en el futbol juvenil -explicó Haruna mirando con lastima a su sobrino. Le hubiese gustado que Shindou jugara el fútbol libre que había jugado su hermano. Le hubiese gustado poder ver sonreír a su sobrino como lo hacía Kidou cuando jugaba, pero su sobrino era terco… no que lo pudiera culpar. Siendo hijo de Kidou y Fudou no era para menos y el joven no quería decirles a sus padres o irse a estudiar a Italia donde sin duda podría jugar un fútbol libre y Haruna sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con su gerente principal… Yuuichi Tsurugi. Además de, claro, no querer dejar solo a un equipo que había confiado en él en un barco que se hundía lentamente–. Esta es la realidad del fútbol actual -les informo la mujer.

-Esto está mal -aseguro Tenma molesto-. Tener un resultado desde antes que empiece el partido…. Eso no es futbol -aseguró.

-¡¿Tu qué sabes?! -le gritó Shindou mirándolo molesto mientras Yuuichi extendía una mano y la ponía en la espalda de Shindou logrando que dejara de gritar, pero no por eso que dejara de estar de mal humor- ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo nos sentimos mientras jugamos? ¿De cómo se siente Sangoku sempai al no poder detener un tiro tan patético como ese? ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? -le preguntó– Nosotros queremos jugar, todos y cada uno de nosotros -le dijo Shindou mostrándole a sus compañeros-, pero si nos oponemos al Fifth Sector… nunca más podremos jugar al futbol –Shindou no dijo más y sólo se alejó de ellos hacia el baño.

-Kirino -le pidió Yuuichi. El pelirosado asintió y corrió detrás de su mejor amigo para no dejarlo solo.

-o-o-o-o-

Cuando el segundo tiempo comenzó y todos empezaron a correr en la pista Tenma se quedó parado sin moverse.

-¿Qué hace, Tenma? -susurró Midori.

-Parece que se dio cuenta de su lugar -dijo Tsurugi apoyado contra el poste de la banca tranquilamente.

Uno de los jugadores empujó a Tenma que ni siquiera se movió o reaccionó. Kazemaru y Haruna se miraron preocupados.

-Entrenador Kudou, tal vez deberíamos sacar a Tenma del partido -dijo Yuuichi preocupado por el chico. Kazemaru y Haruna asintieron de acuerdo con el maneger en jefe.

-No -negó Kudou-. Él está bien ahí –aseguró.

El tercer gol fue marcado, Shinsuke bajó su mirada al suelo sin ser capaz de mirar eso, no a Sangoku sempai perdiendo a propósito. Eso resultaba doloroso, él admiraba al mayor, en los entrenamientos le había parecido el mejor portero que existía en el mundo.

-Esto está mal -susurro Tenma. Shinsuke levantó la mirada impresionado al escucharlo hablar.

-Tenma… -susurró Shinsuke.

-Vuelve a tu lugar, Nishizono -le ordenó Ranmaru cuando pasó por su lado volviendo a su lugar en la defensa.

El juego se reanudo, Tenma apretó sus puños.

-Esto está mal -repitió con rabia- ¡El fútbol está llorando! -aseguró con un grito y entonces salió corriendo por el balón con una velocidad que ninguno le había visto antes en los entrenamientos, logrando robar el balón al equipo rival.

-¡Capitán! -gritó Tenma lanzándole un pase, pero Shindou no se movió y el balón fue robado de nuevo por Eito, pero Tenma no se rindió y fue de nuevo por el esférico y así una y otra y otra vez sin rendirse pasándoselo a Shindou repitiendo su titulo una y otra vez cuando le arrojaba el balón- ¡Capitán!

Y al final el fuego de Tenma Matsukaze tal y como el de Endou Mamoru contagió a Nishizono Shinsuke quien le robó el balón a Eito con un espectacular salto.

-¡Tenma! -le gritó pasándole el balón.

Tenma no estaba solo. Y poniendo todos sus sentimientos por el futbol en ese balón que había robado Shinsuke para él, Tenma lo pateó directo hacia Shindou.

-¡Capitán! -grito pateando el esférico hacia Shindou.

Shindou que había tenido los puños cerrados al borde de las lágrimas ante la insistencia de Tenma de pasarle el balón abrió sus ojos impresionado.

Tenma. Tenma y esa patada, le había recordado a él mismo a quien solía ser, al chico que amaba más que nada jugar al fútbol con sus padres, el chico que no se rendía cuando jugaba con dos genios como sus papás.

_-Venga, Takuto, tu puedes robármelo si te esfuerzas -reía Akio corriendo con el esférico por el jardín de la mansión que compartían en Italia, Shindou también reía corriendo detrás de su papá._

_-Venga, mi pequeño genio, tu puedes quítale el balón a Akio -le animaba Yuuto sentado con un vaso de limonada en un banco del jardín. Shindou gritó echándose sobre su papá para quitarle el esférico y Akio fingió caer en su trampa dejándoselo quitar por su perseverante hijo._

_-¡Eso es, Shindou! -le celebró Yuuto levantándose y corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño de cinco años. _

_-Eh sido vencido -dijo Akio teatralmente-. Tendré que vengarme -dijo corriendo hacia Shindou en brazos de Yuuto y haciéndole cosquillas en la pansa._

Shindou rio en brazos de su papá Yuuto antes de abrazar a sus papis.

_-¡Amo a mis papis y amo el fútbol! -gritó con su carita mirando hacia el cielo._

Ese balón que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad había hecho recordar a Shindou esos sentimientos que tenía. Esos sentimientos por el futbol que había aprendido junto a sus papás en Italia. Y sin darse cuenta desde la mitad del campo que le correspondía al Raimon recibió el balón con su pierna derecha y sin hiatssu ni nada, sólo con su propia fuerza y la fuerza de los sentimientos de Nishizono y Matsukaze en ese esférico, lo arrojó todo el campo hasta la portería rival donde entró sin problema alguno.

Cuando Shindou escuchó el grito de "gol" del comentarista, fue que racionó realmente y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Acababa de desobedecer una orden directa del fifth sector.

Y justo en ese momento sonó el pitido del fin del partido. 3-1 a favor de Eito, aun así no era el resultado que el Fifth Sector había ordenado.

-Esto…Esto es malo -dijo Hayami con sus manitos temblorosa y cara de terror.

-Shindou -se acercaron todos corriendo hacia él.

-¿Por qué disparaste? -le pregunto Kurama.

-Él… Su balón… su balón me instó a hacerlo -susurró Shindou aun asombrado.

-¿Te instó? -repitió Kuramada.

-Sí, su balón me gritó el fútbol a la cara, me gritó que estaba traicionado al fútbol. Y antes de que me diera cuenta… yo había pateado el balón.

Por su parte Tenma miraba el marcador con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo hicimos-sonrió.

-Tenma lo lograron -corrió Midori hacia ellos felicitando a Tenma y a Shinsuke–. Son los mejores. Vez, idiota, mi chibi peluche no tiene que poner cara Moe -dijo pellizcando las mejillas de Shinsuke aunque Tsurugi estaba muy lejos para escuchar como se lo restregaban en la cara.

-o-o-o-o-

Endou sonrió al ver el final del partido.

-Bueno, tal vez después de todo… Raimon si tiene esperanzas -sonrió marchándose su hijo había hecho un buen trabajo igual que Nishizono. Y ese tiro de Shindou…. Impresionante.

-o-o-o-o-

Shindou estaba en su casa tirado sobre el sofá del salón del piano pensativo, aun le daba vueltas al partido en su cabeza, a eso y a sus padres.

¿Qué dirían si vieran en los que se había convertido? ¿Estarían decepcionados?

-¿Por qué hice ese disparo? -se preguntó así mismo, cuando la puerta se abrió y su tía Haruna entraba a la habitación. Después de todo cuando sus padres lo habían dejado en Japón le habían pedido a Haruna que lo cuidara, así que esta vivía con él- ¿Sí? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá para mirar a la chica de lentes sobre la cabeza.

-Takuto -se acercó a él sentándose a su lado y pasándole una mano por el cabello. A pesar de ser adoptado, Shindou le recordaba mucho a su propio hermano Yuuto Kidou-, El entrenador Kudou….

-¿Qué sucede, tía? -preguntó Shindou al ver que esta estaba dando rodeos.

-Despidieron al entrenador Kudou -le dijo directamente, no había forma suave de decirlo.

-¿Qué? -casi grito Shindou- Fue por el tiro que yo hice ¿verdad? -preguntó no en vano era un genio.

Haruna no contestó sólo miró al suelo. Shindou se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación y de la mansión hasta la escuela.

-¡Entrenador! -gritó encontrándoselo saliendo de la escuela con un morral. Seguramente con sus cosas dentro- Lo siento -dijo haciendo una reverencia-. Lo han despedido por mi culpa.

-Te equivocas -le aseguró Kudou-. Me voy porque mi deber aquí ha terminado -sonrió Kudou poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se incorporara-. Por otro lado, Shindou, yo sabía que pasaría. No en realidad no lo sabía, más bien esperaba y quería que pasara, por eso puse a Matsukaze Tenma en ese partido. Ese sentimiento de hoy cuando jugabas al futbol, cuando marcaste ese tanto por ti mismo… no lo olvides, Takuto Shindou -le ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Continuará… **

**Vicky ket-sujen-**Eso es por que aquí son mas quisquillosos con la ortografía, en Mundo Yaoi me doi el lujo de poderlo publicar después de solo corregirlo con Word, en cambio si hiciera eso aquí me asaltarían con comentarios de se te quedo un tilde en esta palabra o se escribe así, así que para publicar mis capítulos aquí antes se los tengo que enviar a mi beta y tristemente tengo que esperar hasta que ella tenga tiempo y los corriga para poderlos subir aquí.

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Gracias es que con eso de que solo se les cambia una letra en el nombre a esos dos a veces me confundo por la velocidad con la que escribo XD Gomen esta ves estuve mas pendiente ^^

**queen-chiibi**-Eso mismo digo yo, Yuuichi lansate o te comerán el mandado XD

**pervertida yaoista**-Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esos dos ^^ a mi me gusta probar siempre nuevas cosas ^^


	8. El nuevo entrenador… ¿Es mi papá?

**Capítulo 7: El nuevo entrenador…. ¿Es mi papá? **

-Estoy en casa, papá -anunció Tenma alegre entrando a su hogar.

-¿Qué tal tu partido, hijo? -le preguntó Mamoru desde el salón levantándose de enfrente de la televisión.

-Perdimos, pero fue un buen partido, tres a uno -le anunció sonriente.

-Buen trabajo, hijo -le animó Mamoru revolviendo su cabello. Oh sí, él sabía que su hijo había hecho un buen trabajo-. La próxima vez seguro ganan.

-Ojala, papá -sonrió el castaño menor subiendo a su cuarto a darse un baño y cambiarse cuando su móvil sonó, era Shinsuke.

-Tenma… han despedido al entrenador Kudou -le anunció el pequeño mientras Tenma quedaba en shock.

-¡Entrenador Kudou! -corrió Tenma aliviado de verlo con un morral al hombro, había corrido todo el camino desde su casa- ¿Lo despidieron por mi culpa? -preguntó angustiado.

Kudou se volteó a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy por que mi trabajo aquí a terminado -le dijo-, pero alguien más va a venir… y ese alguien es quien os ayudará a ganar y a recuperar el futbol, Matsukaze Tenma -le aseguró poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a modo de despedida antes de seguir su camino.

-o-o-o-

Ese Lunes cuando se levantó para salir a la escuela, Tenma se sorprendió de ver, una vez más, a su padre despierto y desayunando.

-¿Papá? –preguntó Tenma, su padre madrugando dos días seguido era demasiado para sus nervios.

-El desayuno esta listo, hoy hice panqueques-le sonrió Mamoru sirviendo el desayuno para ambos.

-¿Tienes entrenamiento? -preguntó Tenma curioso.

-No. Pedí un tiempo libre del equipo para dedicarme a algunas cosas que tengo que hacer -le sonrió el mayor.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Tenma.

-Ya te enteraras, ahora desayuna que si no llegarás tarde a la escuela -le sonrió Endou.

-o-o-o-

Era el entrenamiento matutino del Raimon, pero el equipo no estaba dando ni pies con bola. Entre la renuncia del entrenador Kudou y la ausencia del capitán Shindou de los entrenamientos, los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos.

La práctica acabó, seguramente como la peor practica del Raimon hasta la fecha. Tenma y Shinsuke recogían los balones metiéndolos al canasto mientras, Kazemaru y Haruna repartían botellas de agua y toallas tratando en vano de animarlos.

-¿Qué será ahora del club de futbol? -preguntó Hayami abrazándose las rodillas sentado en el suelo preocupado.

-El entrenador Kudou nos entendía y también nuestros sentimientos -suspiró Amagi.

-Y dentro de lo que podía nos daba libertad, algo que seguro no tendremos fácilmente de nuevo -comentó Hamano.

-Lo más seguro vendrá alguien enviado por el Fifth Sector -comentó Minamisawa-. Bueno, mientas hagamos lo que dicen estará bien y se verá bien en nuestro record.

-¿Y Tú estas conforme con eso? -preguntó Kuramada de mal humor.

-No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo contra el Fifth Sector, así que ¿Qué más da? -dijo Minamisawa pasándose una mano por el cabello de forma presumida.

-Será lo mismo. No importa quien venga, el Fifth Sector nos quiere aplastar -dijo Kurama con los brazos cursados.

-¡No es verdad! -gritó alguien que se acercaba por las escaleras que conducían al campo de fútbol al aire libre donde estaban todos.

Aun sin ver al dueño de esa voz, toda la piel de Tenma Matsukaze de erizó. Él podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera. Cerrando los ojos, por que si no veía no existía, se encogió detrás del carrito de los balones. Mientras todos miraban con curiosidad al hombre que se acercaba y Haruna y Kazemaru le reconocían al instante sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El hombre bajó las escaleras y se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose frente a todos y les sonrió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo -sonrió Haruna corriendo a abrazar al hombre.

-Es bueno verte, Haruna san -sonrió el hombre- ¿Y tú no me saludas, Kazemaru? -preguntó mirando al peli-azul con una sonrisa. Este reaccionó y se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

-A pasado algún tiempo -comentó Ichirota, pero el hombre tomó su mano y lo jaló a sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

A Kirino le salió una venita en la frente. Si ese pulpo no sacaba las manos de su padre iba a tener que cortárselas.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Midori con curiosidad.

-No sé -comentó Akane.

A todos los jugadores se les hacía conocido el hombre, pero no lograban ubicarlo.

-¿Estos son todos? -preguntó soltando a Kazemaru y mirando a los chicos.

-No, aun falta el capitán, pero no vino hoy al entrenamiento -le respondió Haruna.

-Ya veo -asintió el hombre y le sonrió a los chicos-. Desde hoy seré su nuevo entrenador, Endou Mamoru -se presentó el castaño.

Todos quedaron en shock ante el anuncio, hasta Tsurugi.

¿Endou Mamoru?

¿El legendario Endou Mamoru de Inazuma Japón?

Por su parte, escondido detrás del carrito, Tenma abrió sus ojos espantados. Oh no, eso no podía ser cierto. Su padre no podía ser el nuevo entrenador del Raimon. Estaba acabado, su reputación se acababa de ir por el caño.

-¿Endou Mamoru, el legendario portero? -al fin preguntó Sangoku en shock.

Mientras Shinsuke miraba medio acusador a Tenma por no decirle nada, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, entendió que este no sabía.

-Sí, supongo que sí -le sonrió Mamoru a Sangoku.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Kurama en shock.

-Esto si es una sorpresa -susurró Kirino.

-¿Eres el nuevo entrenador? -preguntaron Haruna y Kazemaru en shock.

-No, no puedes ser el nuevo entrenador -acusó Tenma saliendo de su escondite al fin.

Endou le miró y le sonrió como a los otros.

-Sí. Desde ahora soy vuestro entrenador -sonrió mientras Shinsuke hacía un bailecito de la victoria-. Y esto es lo que haremos después de clase -sonrió-: nos encontraremos en la cancha a la orilla del rio -les anunció.

-¿La cancha a la orilla del rio? -repitió Sangoku.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Kurama- Nuestras dos canchas, tanto esta como la que está bajo techo, tienen todo lo necesario.

-Por que allá podrán ver algo que aquí no son capaces de ver -le sonrió Mamoru, tanta sonrisa y optimismo le recordaban a Kurama al pesado de Tenma.

-¿Algo que no somos capaces de ver aquí? -preguntó Hamano con curiosidad.

-¿Qué necesitamos ver? -preguntó Hayami en tono aburrido- ¿Para qué?

-Obviamente para ganar -les anunció Mamoru.

-¿Para ganar? -repitió Minamisawa y de nuevo todos con mirada de shock.

¿Por qué un enviado del Fifth Sector hablaba de ganar?

-Si entrenamos juntos, Raimon se volverá muy fuerte… los estaré esperando -les sonrió Endou antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? -preguntó Kirino- ¿Primero toquetea a mi padre como un pulpo y luego habla de ganar?

-No es algo que esperaría de alguien enviado por el Fifth Sector -comentó Minamisawa.

-Esto me huele mal -comento Hayami acomodándose sus lentes–. Huele a problemas y con P mayúscula.

Tenma frunció el entrecejo. Su padre no era un enviado del Fifth Sector, no sabía que hacia ahí, pero si sabía que su papá nunca traicionaría así al fútbol.

-Eh…. Chicos ¿No piensan ir? -preguntó Tenma.

-Yo no pienso ir -aseguró Minamisawa quitado de la pena.

-¿Pero… pero no acababas de decir que harías lo que te ordenaran? -preguntó Hayami confundido.

-Depende de la situación -dijo Minamisawa alejándose con las manos en la cabeza.

-Tiene razón -se le unió Hamano.

-Si Hamano no va, yo tampoco iré -lo siguió Hayami.

-¿Qué diablos aprenderíamos en la orilla del rio? Esto es una perdida de tiempo -se les unió Kurama.

Y así uno por uno todos los sempai se alejaron. Sólo quedaron Tenma y Shinsuke… y Kirino que cuando se fue a alejar terminó agarrado de una de sus coletas por Kazemaru.

-Iras -le aseguró Kazemaru.

-¡No, no iré! -aseguró Kirino liberándose de su agarre- Pienso ir a ver a Shindou -dijo huyendo de ahí antes de que Kazemaru le convenciera de ir, él no iba a ser el único que iría, ni que fuera como los dos de primero.

-Yo si iré -sonrió Yuuichi que era el único de los sempai junto con Midori que quedaba ahí.

Tenma sonrió, al menos alguien estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su papá, aunque no fuera un jugador y no supiera que era su papá.

-o-o-o-

Cuando salieron de la escuela se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Yuuichi Semapi los estaba esperando.

-¿Vamos juntos? -preguntó el amable peliazul con un lunar bajo el labio.

-Hai -sonrió Tenma y ambos caminaron junto al inválido hasta la cancha, Endou, Ichirota, Haruna y las tres nuevas manegers ya estaban ahí. Yuuichi miró las escaleras, no había forma en que él las pudiera bajar.

-Bueno, yo los observaré desde aquí -sonrió tranquilamente.

-Pa….Entrenador Endou -se corrigió Tenma a tiempo no había modo de que se echara de cabeza y si a su padre se le iba la lengua… el mismo se la cortaba.

Endou se volteó a mirarlos y sonrió subiendo las escaleras.

-Te ayudo a llegar a bajo, sostente -le comentó alzando a Yuuichi de la silla sin decir agua va.

Yuuichi se sobresaltó y sólo atinó a sostenerse del entrenador mientras este le llevaba a bajo y Tenma junto a Shinsuke bajaban su silla. Una vez abajo fue devuelto a su silla y los miró a todos sonrojados.

-Gracias -dijo ligeramente abochornado dirigiéndose donde las otras manegers que le sonrieron.

-Al final sólo vinieron ellos dos -suspiró Kazemaru mientras Endou daba intrusiones a Tenma y a Shinsuke.

-Con Endou-san aquí… estoy segura de que las cosas pueden cambiar -sonrió Haruna.

Endou por su parte le señaló unos conos a Tenma. Él entrenaría sus dribles, mientras con Nishizono entrenaría su precisión, con ayuda de Kazemaru.

-¿Kaze te podrías encargar de pasarle la pelota? -le preguntó Endou- Yo los quiero observar por ahora -sonrió.

-Claro -se levantó Kazemaru contento de jugar un poco.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Kirino llegó a visitar a Shindou le hicieron pasar al salón del piano del chico, no le extrañó encontrarlo ahí. Shindou siempre tocaba cuando las emociones lo abrumaban.

Un sirviente trajo té para ambos mientras Shindou y él se sentaban en un par de sofás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó el peli rosado.

-Sí -asintió Shindou distraído. Kirino no le creyó, pero lo dejó pasar, tampoco podía obligara a su mejor amigo a hablar si este no quería.

-De acuerdo –asintió tomando un trago de su té-. Tenemos un nuevo entrenador ¿Y a que no adivinas quien es? -le retó.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Shindou desganado.

-Endou Mamoru -le soltó Kirino. Al ver que al fin Shindou reaccionaba y le miraba, sonrió-. Justo como pensé, tú también te impresionaste.

-¿El mismo Endou-san que creo que es? -preguntó Shindou asombrado.

-Sí, el legendario portero de Inazuma Japón -asintió.

-¿Por qué alguien como él trabaja para el Fifth sector? -Shindou no podía creer que una persona de la que sus padres hablaban con tanto respeto fuera un esbirro de los del fifth sector.

-Pues ni idea, pero es un poco raro… dijo que teníamos que entrenar con la victoria en mente… la verdad es que no esperaba que un enviado del Fifth Sector nos hablara de ganar y toda esa cosa -comentó-. Y que teníamos que entrenar en la orilla del rio.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, no creo que nadie vaya con excepción de los dos nuevos.

-Entrenar con la victoria en mente -susurró Shindou mirando su té, eso se escuchaba a algo que su padre diría.

-o-o-o-

-Tenma driblea y cuando te diga le pasas a Shinsuke -ordenaba Endou, era consiente que desde hace un buen rato Kirino y Shindou miraban desde el puente y el resto del grupo estaba escondido por ahí mismo, pero no los presionó y los dejó tomarse su tiempo-. Bien hecho ¡No se rindan hasta el final! -les gritó Endou alegremente cuando Shinsuke y Tenma se levantaron y siguieron corriendo después de haber caído. Shinsuke dio un cabezazo, pero Tenma tomó mal el pase y la bola rodó hasta las escaleras, arriba de las que estaba Tsurugi.

Yuuichi, que había estado riendo y pasando un buen rato viendo a los novatos, se puso serio al ver a su hermano menor.

-Ey, Tsurugi, viniste -le sonrió Endou moviendo su mano saludándolo-. Pásanos el balón -le pidió.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a jugar Soccer -le ánimo. La cara de Tsurugi se oscureció de inmediato. Ese hombre…era tan odioso con su vamos a jugar fútbol como Matsukaze Tenma.

-Me enferma escucharte decir: ¡Vamos a jugar soccer! -le dijo mirándolo mal.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? -pregunto Mamoru sonriente sin dejarse afectar por el mal humor del adolecente– Bueno, ya se tomaron su tiempo, no se queden ahí vamos a jugar -sonrió mirando hacia el edificio detrás del que sabía, estaban oculto los chicos.

Estos salieron al saberse descubiertos.

-Todos vinieron -susurró Kirino asombrado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Shindou y él también estaban allí mirando, en realidad no era tan extraño, todos sentían curiosidad por Endou Mamoru.

-Para empezar -les señaló Endou la red-, quiero que todos me muestren como patean, sólo un tiro -les animó.

Al ver que todos estaban serios Tenma levanto su mano.

-Yo iré primero.

-Quítate, novato -le dijo Kurama-. Yo empezaré -aseguro. Endou sonrió y le paso un balón, Kurama lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la red.

-Buen tiro, como era de esperarse de un delantero del Raimon -le sonrió Endou-. Siguiente, Hamano -llamó Endou y así fueron yendo todos los ahí presente, uno por uno. Hayami, Kuramada, Shinsuke, Amagi, y hasta Sangoku. Tenma también pateó, aunque su patada se fue por encima de la red–. No importa, ese fue un tiro cargado de fuerza -sonrió Endou aprobatoriamente animando a su hijo-. El ultimo será Tsurugi -llamó al chico que aun estaba en la cima de las escaleras. Todos miraron al entrenador y a Tsurugi asombrados. Hasta Yuuichi–. Eres el único que queda. Vamos a jugar a Soccer -le sonrió y justo esa frasecita del final hizo que Tsurugi se pusiera de peor humor que Haruna con la menstruación.

-Bien, lo haré -dijo el chico de mal humor, bajando las escaleras. Endou se paró en medio de la red y Tsurugi directamente frente a él. Todos contenían el aliento y como en un duelo de vaqueros en el momento justo que el reloj dio la hora en punto Tsurugi pateó su Death Sword, todos los jugadores del Raimon pensaron que el entrenador acabaría echo pupa dentro de la red, todos menos Tenma que esperaba emocionado que su papá sacara una de sus técnicas para parar el balón de Tsurugi y bajarle los humos.

Pero Endou Mamoru no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra, sólo movió su cabeza unos centímetros dejando que el balón entrara en la red sin siquiera moverle un cabello, para asombro de Tsurugi, que había notado que el entrenador había visto perfectamente a través de su tiro como si el fuera un novato.

-Que buen tiro -le sonrió Endou animado. Tsurugi bufó molesto y se dio la vuelta alejándose ante los, aun impresionados, chicos del Raimon–. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy -les sonrió Endou a los chicos.

-¿Sólo un tiro? -preguntó Hayami sin entender.

-¿Y que era lo que no podíamos ver en las instalaciones de la escuela? -preguntó Kurama.

-Vinieron a entrenar para ganar ¿No? Pues entonces lo pudieron ver. La cara de vuestros compañeros con el claro deseo de ganar -le respondió el castaño de banda naranja.

-o-o-o-

-Papá ¿Este es tu nuevo trabajo? -preguntó Tenma una vez en la seguridad de su casa.

-Sí -sonrió Mamoru.

-Papá -suspiró Tenma-, si le dices a alguien que eres mi padre… te cortó la lengua -amenazó el menor.

-Te avergüenzas de mí -acusó Endou teatralmente.

-Claro que no, ¡¿Pero tienes una idea de lo friky que es que tu padre sea el entrenador?! –le preguntó y Endou rio divertido.

-Te guardaré el secreto por ahora.

-¿Cómo que por ahora?

-Al final tu mismo lo dirás, hijo -le aseguró revolviéndole el cabello divertido-. Ahora ¿Pedimos pizza? -le preguntó sonriente.

-o-o-o-

Haruna notaba a Shindou deprimido esto no le gustaba nada y no podía seguir así. Sacó su teléfono y marcó. Era hora de resolver esto, ahora que Endou estaba aquí sólo necesitaban algo mas.

-¿Haruna? -se escuchaba una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea, pues allá era tarde.

-Oni-san, tenemos que hablar de Shindou -anunció la mujer de lentes. Al otro lado de la línea Yuuto Kidou espabiló de inmediato saliendo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Akio.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó saliendo de su habitación para no despertar a su pareja- ¿Le sucedió algo a Takuto?

-Pues veras….

**Continuará...**

Vicky ket-sujen-Ok XD gracias por leer ^^

pervertida yaoista-Mas adelante abran muchos encuentros hot XD

queen-chiibi-Jajaja pues aqui ya ves como se tomo el pobre que su papa sea el nuevo entrenador XD

hikayami kuri-chan-Ese pienso subirlo aqui con los demas que aun no e subido como la isla de la lujuria y segundas oportunidades XD


	9. Tú eres el Capitán de Raimon

**Capítulo 8: Tú eres el Capitán de Raimon**

_"-El pilar del Raimon, Shindou Takuto tiene el balón no deja que nadie se lo robe. Y empieza a mover sus manos, que magistral, el balón pasa por los miembros del Raimon bajo las ordenes de Takuto Shindou sin ningún error. No hay duda de que es su técnica hiatssu "el dios de la batuta" como un director de orquesta…"_

-¡Es el capitán! -casi saltaba Tenma de emoción.

-Es impresionante -exclamaba Shinsuke, tan emocionado como Tenma, mientras veían la grabación de la final del Holy Road del año anterior– ¿Vistes eso, Tenma? ¿Vistes eso? –Shinsuke saltaba en el asiento agarrado al brazo de Tenma emocionadísimo en el momento en que Shindou anotó usando el "Fortissimo" en el video. Tenma asentía igual de emocionado que él, cualquiera diría que veían el partido en vivo y no en una grabación.

-El capitán dando todo lo que tiene, es impresionante -decía Tenma emocionado.

-Sí, pero después de todo es un partido decidido por el fifth sector -les recordó Aoi haciendo que los dos entusiasmados chicos se desinflaran como una rueda pinchada.

-Yo vi la final del año pasado y la verdad es que me había parecido un juego tan parejo e intenso -suspiró Tenma.

-Ambos equipos parecían estar dando todo de si, pero… -estaba diciendo Shinsuke cuando fue interrumpido.

-Claro que sí, por que ese fue un partido de verdad -les interrumpió la voz de Haruna. La linda asesora del club se acercó sonriente a ellos sentándose junto a Aoi-. En ese momento se había decidido ya el santo emperador, así que a ambos equipos se les permitió jugar libremente sin resultados predeterminados. Mi sobrino jamás hubiese usado sus técnicas Hiatssu en un partido que no fuera de verdad -les aseguró-. Ambos equipos dieron todo de si y aun cuando perdimos creo que todos estuvieron satisfechos -les contó apagado el televisor del salón de fútbol–. Por cierto ¿Qué hacían viendo la final del año pasado? -les preguntó curiosa.

-Es que el Holy Road ya está a la vuelta de la esquina -dijo Tenma casi con estrellas y corazones saliéndole de los ojos por la emoción.

-Queríamos ver que tal fue el año pasado -asintió Shinsuke emocionado. Y justo en ese momento la puerta del club se abrió dando entrada al padre de Tenma y el amor platónico de Shinsuke, Endou Mamoru, que venía cargando en un brazo un cartel enrollado y en el otro un café mientras platicaba con Ichirota Kazemaru que venía con otro café, ambos platicaban muy juntitos hasta que notaron a los chicos.

-Buenos días -sonrió Kazemaru.

-Hoy sí que están temprano -sonrió Endou dejando el café en la mesa y extendiendo el cartel que pego en la pared, era el cartel del Holy Road estatal.

-Holy Road -sonrió Tenma entusiasmados.

-En nuestros tiempos se llamaba Futbol Frontera -sonrió Endou a su hijo después de echarle una mirada nostálgica a Haruna e Ichirota que habían compartido esos tiempos con él.

-Buenos días -saludaron Sangoku y Hamano entrando al club y detrás de ellos venían todos los demás.

-Buenos días -los saludó Endou con entusiasmo.

-¿Y el capitán? -preguntó Tenma, era el único que faltaba. Todos los sempai, hasta Yuuichi que había llegado con ellos, pusieron una mirada triste, pero nadie habló hasta que Endou lo hiso con su usual y enorme sonrisa.

-Chicos, ya se viene el Holy Road, tenemos que prepararnos para ganar -los animó-. Empecemos con la práctica matutina.

Estaban en plena práctica cuando Endou escuchó claramente a su hijo decir:

-¡Capitán!

Ahí en la sima de las escaleritas que llegaban al campo de fútbol estaba Takuto Shindou, pero cuando Tenma se acercó corriendo a él y le dijo los buenos días el Capitán sólo se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Takuto -susurró Yuuichi preocupado cuando lo vio alejarse.

-o-o-o-

Endou estaba parado tranquilamente frente al director de Raimon y su asistente cuando el director al fin habló.

-Las órdenes del Fifth Sector llegaron, Raimon perderá 2-0 en las preliminares del Holy Road -le informó.

-¿No podremos anotar ni un solo punto? -preguntó el de la banda naranja en la cabeza.

-Ni uno solo -sonrió Fuyukai-. Las ordenes del Fifth Sector son absolutas.

-Bien, si eso es todo, con permiso -dijo Endou tranquilamente saliendo del despacho del director, fuera lo esperaban Haruna y Kazemaru.

-¿Ganamos o perdemos? -preguntó Haruna.

-¿Por cuánto, esta vez? -preguntó Kazemaru que después de desobedecer en el partido anterior ya se esperaba que serían castigados.

-Perdemos 2-0 -les informó Endou serio antes de sonreír-. Claro que no se lo pienso decir a los chicos.

-¿Iras contra las normas? -preguntaron Haruna y Kazemaru a la vez.

-Si hay que romperlas para jugar el verdadero fútbol… sin duda alguna -aseguró tranquilamente con su usual sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

Tenma llevaba rato buscando al capitán Shindou, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado ni siquiera estaba en su propio salón de clase. Quien lo encontró fue el pequeño Shinsuke que corrió a decirle que lo había visto en la azotea, así que hacia haya se dirigió Tenma a prisa. Cuando llegó arriba acompañado por Shinsuke encontró a Shindou hablando con Kirino y Sangoku.

-No puedo hacerlo más chicos… voy a renunciar -les decía Shindou.

-Shindou… sabes cómo nos sentimos… confiamos en ti como nuestro capitán -le recordó Sangoku.

-¿Es por lo de ayer en el rio? -le preguntó el pelirrosado conociendo bien a su mejor amigo.

-¿Estuvieron ahí ayer? -preguntó Sangoku mirando a Kirino desconcertado.

-Sí, estuvimos viendo -asintió el defensa de Raimon.

-¡Capitán! -se acercó corriendo Tenma- ¿En realidad va a renunciar?

-Por favor no lo haga, capitán. El equipo lo necesita -le pidió Shinsuke.

-Vimos el partido de la final del año pasado, capitán. Para que alguien juegue como usted lo hiso… tiene que amar el futbol. Por favor, capitán… no renuncie -le pidió Tenma- _"El dios de la batuta"_ y _"Fortissimo"_ son técnicas increíbles, pero sólo pueden haber sido creadas por alguien que ame el futbol -aseguró.

-¡Suficiente! -le ordenó Takuto- Duele sólo escucharte -le echó en cara.

-¡Capitán! Si trabajamos con el entrenador Endou podemos recuperar el verdadero futbol -le juró Tenma.

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices. El verdadero Fútbol ya no existe más -aseguró Shindou- Tu querido entrenador Endou un día se inclinara al lado del Fifth Sector -le aseguró.

-¡Él nunca haría eso! -gritó Tenma.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? -le retó Shindou. Tenma cerró la boca no podía decir que por que conocía a su padre– Eso pensé, sólo cállate -le dijo a Tenma-. Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó con Kirino y Sangoku.

-¿Se lo dirás a Yuuichi? -le preguntó Sangoku con un suspiro.

-Aun no sé como… pero lo haré -asintió antes de alejarse de ellos y abandonar la azotea.

-o-o-o-

Endou tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin tomar la carta que Takuto Shindou le tenía.

-¿Quieres renunciar? -le preguntó Endou serio.

-Así es, tómela por favor -le pidió Shindou, pero como Endou no hizo ningún gesto por tomarla la puso sobre la mesa y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a la salida.

-No la acepto -le advirtió Endou-. Alguien que ama tanto el fútbol, simplemente no puede rendirse -le dijo Endou escuchándose muy parecido a ese chico Tenma, las palabras de ambos sólo provocaban que el corazón de Shindou doliera más.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué haremos sin Shindou? -suspiró Hayami completamente abatido.

-No tengo idea -suspiró Hamano sentándose a su lado-, pero sea lo que sea… te prometo que estaré a tu lado Haya-chan… todo estará bien -le sonrió el moreno tomando su mano tímidamente provocando un sonrojo en el de moñitos.

-Hamano -susurró mirándolo y cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza cuando Hamano se acercó a su rostro, ambos estaban por besarse cuando de pronto.

-¿Qué diablos haremos sin Shindou? Esto apesta -Kurama llegó sobresaltando ambos chicos y haciéndolos saltar como dos gatos, cada uno para un lado.

-o-o-o-

-¿En serio el capitán escribió esto, papá? -preguntó Tenma mirando incrédulo la carta aprovechando que ambos estaban solos en la sala del club.

-Sí, eso parece -suspiró Endou.

-No lo aceptaré -dijo Tenma con absoluta firmeza provocando una sonrisa aprobatoria en su padre.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? -le animó. Tenma se lo pensó varios segundos hasta que se le ocurrió la solución, hasta él se había dado cuenta de la relación del gerente principal con el capitán.

-Yuuichi Sempai -salió corriendo mientras llamaba a este a gritos.

Endou rio cuando su hijo salió.

-En el fondo mi hijo sí piensa como yo, ese es mi niño -asintió orgulloso.

-o-o-o-

-¿Esta es las casa del capitán? -casi grito Tenma junto a Yuuichi sempai mirando la mansión, a pesar de que Mamoru tenía dinero, él y Endou vivían en una casa sencilla, era así o a cada rato perdían cosas si vivieran en una mansión. Se perderían ambos, pero aun así estaba abrumado por la obvia riqueza del capitán.

-Sí, nuestro capitán es niño rico -sonrió Yuuichi divertido llamando al timbre y anunciándose. Pronto les abrieron y ambos pasaron adentro. Los guiaron hasta el salón del piano del primer piso donde se podía escuchar la música del piano de Takuto.

-¿Es el capitán? -preguntó Tenma impresionado la música era realmente hermosa a pesar de estar cargada de frustración.

-Sip, es muy talentoso ¿No? -preguntó Yuuichi orgulloso mientras Tenma asentía entusiasmado.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y Takuto paró de tocar mirando impresionado a Tenma. Había dejado pasar a Yuuichi porque pensaba que este venia solo. Frunció el entrecejo al verlos a ambos.

-¡Capitán, realmente eres increíble! -sonrió Tenma inocentemente.

-Shindou -le detuvo Yuuichi acercando su silla hacia él y tomando su mano-, antes de que digas algo, escúchalo -le pidió.

-Sólo por ti -accedió Shindou con un suspiro- ¿Qué quieres, Matsukaze?

-Tocas genial el piano. De ahí viene el Dios de la Batuta ¿verdad? -preguntó entusiasmado- Quiero ver más del "Dios de la batuta" quiero jugar bajo esa técnica -contaba contento y emocionado cuando Shindou golpeó las teclas de su piano con fuerza, pero una vez más la mano de Yuuichi sobre uno de sus hombros le ayudó a calmarse.

-No pasará -dijo Shindou levantándose-. Ya no soy el Capitán de Raimon.

-Usted es el Capitán de Raimon -aseguró Tenma apretando sus puños-. Usted es el pilar de Raimon y Raimon Eleven lo necesita -aseguró–. Nunca aceptaré la renuncia del Capitán.

-¡Para! -le gritó Shindou- Tú no lo entiendes. Si me quedo en el club de fútbol, terminaré odiando el fútbol.

-Takuto -susurró Yuuichi al escucharlo. Era su culpa él ánimo a todos a elegir a Shindou como capitán, cargando esos pequeños hombros con demasiada responsabilidad.

-Creo que el Capitán ha protegido su amor por el fútbol -susurró Tenma, acercándose a un balón en el suelo y tomándolo con sus manos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Por eso quieres renunciar, temes odiar el futbol que tanto amas, pero si renuncias… el fútbol lloraría por que el fútbol también ama al capitán -aseguró Tenma con completa seguridad e inocencia.

-Deja de hablar como si el fútbol fuera una persona. Te escuchas como un loco -le dijo Shindou frunciendo el entrecejo–. El fútbol ya no existe, no aquí en Japón. El Fútbol es controlado por personas que no tienen ni una pisca de amor por él.

-El entrenador Endou nos ayudará a recuperar el Fútbol -aseguró Tenma-. El verdadero Fútbol.

-El Entrenador Endou terminara por rendirse al Fifth Sector.

-¡Mi padre nunca haría eso! -le gritó Tenma furioso-¡Él nunca me traicionaría así! -aseguró y muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, tapándose su boca con una mano mientras Yuuichi y Takuto lo miraban impresionados.

-¿El entrenador Endou es tu padre? -preguntó Yuuichi desconcertado.

-Sí -suspiró Tenma ya había metido la pata ni modo sacarla-. Mi nombre completo es Tenma Matsukaze Endou. Por favor, no digan nada -les suplicó.

-Genial, entonces se tú el capitán y déjame en paz -le dijo Shindou.

-No quiero, ni puedo ser el capitán, yo no tengo madera de capitán, ser el hijo de Mamoru no me hace mi padre, pero tú, tú si tienes lo que se necesita para ser un capitán. Cada vez que te veo jugar es como cuando veo jugar a mi padre, tienes algo que hace que todos te sigamos, que todos confiemos en ti -le aseguró Tenma-. No puedes huir de lo que eres y quien eres Takuto Shindou. Y eres el capitán de Raimon -le aseguró–. Tal vez deberías de dejar de tratar de llenar los zapatos de tu padre. No eres Yuuto Kidou ni Akio Fudou -le dijo. Él sabía quienes eran los padres de Takuto, todo el mundo lo sabía. No es como si fuera un secreto a diferencia de lo de su padre que él si quería mantener en secreto-. Si sigues tratando de ser ellos, de llenar sus zapatos, sólo saldrás decepcionado. Yo lo sé porque yo también traté de llenar los zapatos de Mamoru Endou una vez y me quedaron grandes -le dijo serio-. Tú y yo somos quienes somos, Matsukaze Tenma y Shindou Takuto, los hijos de personas maravillosas, pero no somos ellos, somos increíbles por nosotros mismos, mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho y apuesto a que los tuyos piensan igual -puso Tenma el dedo en la llaga.

-¡Basta! -le gritó Shindou apretando sus puños- Ya no quiero escucharte más, vete -le ordenó-. Vete de mi casa –no le había sentado nada bien que Tenma Matsukaze, ese idiota, le entendiera tan perfectamente. Tratar de ser un pequeño Yuuto Kidou, el capitán de Teikoku, el estratega genio de Inazuma Japón, eran unas botas demasiado grandes para él, pero todo el mundo esperaba que el fuera tan maravilloso como su padre, y él no era Yuuto, aunque su padre siempre solía decirle: "Tú no eres yo, Takuto, tú eres mejor que yo y que Akio juntos". Siempre se lo decía lleno de amor, el problema es que Shindou no lo creía a sus ojos, nadie era mejor que sus padres. Todos esperaban que fuera un gran genio como Yuuto que casi pudiera hacer milagros. Pero él era sólo un adolecente con mucha inteligencia que no sabía qué hacer contra el Fifth Sector, que quería recuperar el verdadero Futbol y no sabía cómo hacerlo, seguro su padre sí sabría que hacer en esa situación, pero él no.

-Lo entiendo -asintió Tenma-, pero tengo una última petición antes de irme -le dijo-. Quiero ver al capitán usar el_ "Fortissimo"_ una vez -le solicitó-. Ya sé, llamaré a Shinsuke y así los tres jugaremos fútbol juntos -sonrió Tenma.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! -le gritó Shindou.

-No me iré hasta que el capitán acepte -le dijo Tenma con las manos en la cintura obstinadamente.

-Takuto, por favor, hazlo por mí, al menos usa una última vez tu "fortissimo" para nosotros -le solicitó Yuuichi, intercediendo en la conversación. Shindou, como siempre, no pudo decir que no a una petición del peliazul.

-Bien, pero sólo una última vez -asedió-. Luego me dejaran en paz.

-o-o-o-

Estaban en el campo frente al rio. Esta vez no estaba en el entrenador y a falta de una rampa de impedidos, Yuuichi se había tenido que quedar viendo el juego desde arriba, abajo estaban Shinsuke y Tenma jugando contra Shindou.

Tenma y Shinsuke estaban llenos de entusiasmo.

-Realmente aman el futbol -sonrió Shindou siguiéndolos-, pero amar el futbol y ser bueno en el son dos cosas distintas -les advirtió robándoles el balón y entonces saltando en el aire se preparo- _¡Fortissimo!_ -disparó su tiro hiatssu que pasó directo a la portería.

-¡Genial! -casi babeó Tenma.

-Es real -dijo Shinsuke alucinado.

-Ya están satisfechos ¿no? -dio por terminado el corto encuentro dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Gracias, capitán -le dijeron los dos de primero.

-Entiendo los sentimientos del capitán -le dijo Tenma-. Yo realmente lo hago, le prometo que recuperaremos el verdadero fútbol, así el capitán podrá volver a jugar sin sentir nunca más dolor -le dijo con inocencia.

Shindou cerró sus ojos con dolor al escucharlo.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? ¡Eres un Tonto! ¡El fútbol está muerto! -le gritó y corrió saltando en el aire y robándole el balón a Tenma de una patada limpia y corriendo con el balón, Tenma y Shinsuke fueron en su persecución.

Los chicos jugaban tan apasionadamente que no notaron que Endou les miraba junto a Yuuichi en algún momento del juego el entrenador había llegado.

-Su pasión me recuerda a Yuuto -comento Endou-, pero él es distinto a Yuuto, es como Tenma, a su propia manera son espectaculares, un día… nos dejaran atrás -sonrió casi como si supiera de que habían estado hablando para impresión de Yuuichi.

-No es cierto que el fútbol este muerto -aseguro Tenma en posesión del balón, tratando en vano de pasar a Shindou-. El fútbol está esperando que juguemos a él.

-Si eso es cierto pásame -lo retó Shindou. Y Tenma lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no encontraba como pasarle al capitán–. Aun te falta mucho, Matsukaze -le aseguró Shindou quien se sabía mejor que el muchacho de primero. Aunque Tenma se lo estaba poniendo difícil, aun cuando no lograba pasarle, tampoco dejaba que el capitán le robara el balón.

-Lo haré -aseguro Tenma-. Me convertiré en el Fútbol -aseguró.

-Te convertirás en el fútbol -sonrió Shinsuke encantado asintiendo.

-Es así como resolveré esto -aseguró.

-Si lo tuviera tan fácil como tú -pensó Shindou preparándose para impedirle el paso de nuevo.

-Definitivamente te pasaré y te demostraré que el fútbol nos está esperando a los dos, capitán -le juró Tenma y justo ahí ante los ojos impresionados de su padre, de Yuuichi, de Shindou y de Shinsuke, Tenma sacó su primera técnica Hiatssu- _¡Soyokaze step!_ -logrando pasar por fin y por primera vez a Takuto Shindou– ¿Pasé al capitán? -se detuvo Tenma impresionado ni el mismo podía creérselo.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Al fin el entrenamiento dio resultado! -saltaba Shinsuke entusiasmado como si el de la técnica Hiatssu hubiese sido él y no Tenma.

-Lo hice -al fin lo proceso Tenma sonriendo- ¡Logre el_ Soyokaze Step_! -dijo entusiasmado.

-_Soyokaze Step_ -repitió Shindou-. Es una gran técnica ofensiva -asintió felicitándolo.

-Era increíble. Era como si fueras el viento -le decía Shinsuke moviendo sus bracitos con entusiasmo.

-¡Capitán! Usaré esta técnica en el Holy Road para recuperar el futbol, así el capitán podrá volver -le juró.

-¡Esto está que arde! -gritó Shinsuke- ¡Yo también me esforzaré para que nuestro capitán vuelva!

Pero cuando ambos vieron a Takuto, vieron que este tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Comparados a ustedes que se esfuerzan tanto… el fútbol debe estar muy decepcionado de mí. Yo no cumplo los requisitos para ser un buen capitán.

-No digas eso -le pidió Tenma.

-Lo estás -habló Endou delatando su presencia acercándose a ellos-. Tienes lo que hace falta a un capitán y en más de un sentido, Takuto Shindou -le dijo-. Y tu amor por el fútbol es tanto que se convirtió en lagrimas -dijo sacando de su chaqueta la carta de renuncia que le había dado Shindou y rompiéndola-. Creó que te había dicho que no la aceptaría -le sonrió, ante la cara de asombro de los chicos y la sonrisa de Yuuichi que los esperaba arriba. Endou extendió una mano y la puso sobre el hombro del de ojos carmín-. En realidad eres el Dios de la batuta, como un director de orquesta que saca el máximo potencial de todos, hiciste que Tenma sacara el suyo, logrando su técnica Hiatssu y mostrando sus habilidades ¿Y Aun así crees que no tienes lo que se necesita para ser el capitán? -le preguntó- El Capitán de un equipo no es el mejor jugador, el capitán de un equipo es aquel que logra sacar lo mejor de todos en el equipo, por eso es el pilar.

-Entrenador, la verdad es que yo…. Es que yo…. ¡Quiero jugar el verdadero fútbol de nuevo!- confesó Shindou- Ya no quiero jugar más este fútbol corrompido y sucio.

-Estaba esperando escuchar esas palabras, capitán -le sonrió Endou.

-Nosotros también daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo Tenma contento.

-Así se habla -les sonrió Endou-. Jamás estará bien perder a propósito. Juntos recuperaremos el futbol -les animó.

-o-o-o-

Shindou entró a la escuela sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta al fin, ya se sentía hasta más liviano, cuando se topó con Tsurugi. Tristemente no era el Tsurugi que hubiese querido ver, si no el pesado de Kyousuke.

-¿Vas a las practicas matutinas, capitán? -preguntó Kyousuke en tono burlón. Shindou se recordó que era el hermano pequeño de Yuuichi sempai así que no era correcto simplemente mandarlo a coger por culo, así que puso una sonrisa amable antes de responderle.

-Sí, tú también deberías venir, ahora eres parte del club -le dijo, desconcertando a Tsurugi por su amabilidad.

-Tenemos una orden del Fifth Sector -le dijo por fastidiarlo, Tsurugi Kyousuke había decidido que el culpable de que su hermano no se quisiera operar era Takuto Shindou, así que lo culpaba de todo-. En el primer partido de la preliminar del Holy Road, Raimon perderá 2-0. Contamos con usted, capitán -sonrió con malicia antes de alejarse.

-Conmigo para perder a propósito… no cuenten nunca más -susurró Shindou viéndolo alejarse cuando sintió a alguien atrás suyo.

-Ignóralo, sólo es un malcriado -sonrió Yuuichi que los había escuchado-. Me alegro escucharte y verte tan decidido. Yo sabía que tú podías -le aseguró logrando una sonrisa del menor.

-Gracias -le dijo a Yuuichi-. Gracias por creer en mí, incluso cuando yo mismo no lo hice -le dijo e inclinándose deposito un beso en su mejilla sonrojándose-. Hasta las practicas, sempai -se despidió alejándose a prisa con una sonrisa apenada, pero contenta.

Mientras Yuuichi se llevaba una mano a su mejilla y también sonreía tontamente.

**Continuará…**

Me encanto escribir este capitulo, la verdad que me imagino que ser hijo de dos jugadores famosos como Yuuto y Akio y de un portero legendario como Endou Mamoru y hasta de Ichirota (en menor medida dado que este dejo el lente publico para dedicarse a ser maestro) a de ser una tremenda presión, todo el mundo esperando que seas como tu padres tan buenos como esto y si no lo eres te destrozan por eso puse esa conversación entre Tenma y Shindou, creo que Tenma es quien mejor puede comprender lo que es estar en el lugar de Shindou con todo esperando de ti que salves el día. A veces la gente olvida que ellos son ellos no sus padres y ademas mas importante aun... son ni~nos no jugadores de las ligas profesionales como sus legendarios padres. Espero que les guste el capitulo y se animen a comentar ^^

**19'Mika-chan'91-**Ya lo veras pronto se enteraran de eso como dijo Endou, tenma mismo se delatara XD

**queen-chiibi-**O le entraba la deprecion o le entraba un mood Goenji y le daba un balonaso al entrenador XD


	10. Reunión, el rival será…

**Capítulo 9: Reunión, el rival será…**

Todos estaban en el salón del club reunidos. El entrenador Endou los había citado ahí.

-Nuestro primer partido de las clasificatorias fue decidido -les anunció Haruna y Ichirota a sus lados-. Nuestro primer rival será la academia Tengawara.

-Tengawara -asintió Sangoku serio.

-Son conocidos por su juego sucio -comentó Amagi.

-Juegan rudo -comentó Hamano.

-Son ridículamente fuertes -se quejó Hayami agarrándose al brazo de Hamano, eso no le gustaba.

-Tengawara se caracteriza por su solida defensa -habló Endou ignorando sus comentarios mientras Ichirota encendía la pantalla de tácticas que ocupaba la pared en la que se podía ver perfectamente la formación que Endou y él habían planeado para el equipo con ayuda de la información que había recolectado Haruna-. Suelen ir por los lados y utilizar pases largos para llegar al centro, tu juicio como capitán será muy importante en este juego, Shindou -le informó al capitán–. Si queremos ganar tenemos que esforzarnos -les sonrió.

Shindou se sobresalto y sorprendió. Porque el entrenador no mencionaba el resultado que debía tener el partido. Era 2-0 y no a favor de ellos, Tsurugi se lo había restregado en las narices.

-¿Entrenador, no hay ninguna orden del Fifth Sector para este juego? -preguntó Shindou lo más discretamente que pudo.

-¿Una orden? -pregunto Shinsuke.

-¿En el primer juego? –preguntó medio en queja Kurama.

-Sí la hay, dos a cero… Raimon pierde -hablo Kyousuke antes de que lo hiciera el entrenador Endou.

-¿Dos a cero? -exclamó Kurama.

-Nosotros quedamos segundos el último torneo ¿No sería raro quedar eliminados en el primer partido?

-Esto es por lo de Eito -aseguró Hayami pesimistamente.

-¿Entrenador, por qué no nos los dijo? -le preguntó Sangoku confundido.

-Por qué no pienso hacerle caso al Fifth Sector -dijo Endou tranquilamente.

-¿Ira contra el Fifth Sector? -frunció Kyousuke su entrecejo.

-Me paso sus ordenes por el arco del triunfo -se encogió Endou de hombros- Auch -se quejo cuando Ichirota le pellizco en el brazo.

-No uses ese vocabulario, son niños -le indicó.

-Vale, vale, ¿Me paso sus órdenes por donde no me da el sol, se escucha mejor? -preguntó poniendo cara de inocente.

-Está peor -le dijo dándole otro pellizco.

-Ichirota te has vuelto más agresivo con los años -lloriqueo Endou, más falso que una moneda de goma-. El punto es que no pienso hacer caso al Fifth Sector, jugaremos para ganar –dijo anormalmente serio tratándose de Mamoru Endou-. Y puedes decírselo al mismo Setei -le dijo directamente a Tsurugi-. Añádele que si intenta despedirme, los medios de comunicaciones amaran cuando me vaya de la lengua, después de todo soy Endou Mamoru, el portero de la selección mundial de Japón -dijo con una mirada maliciosa no le importaba si tenía que usar su fama para salirse con la suya- ups… como que no soy tan fácil de sacar del camino como Kudou ¿eh? -preguntó- auch, Ichirota -se quejo cuando este le pateó la espinilla-. Si me vas a seguir golpeando como mi esposa… al menos cásate conmigo y así me cocinas y dejo de comer comida precocinada -le dijo con una miradilla pervertida.

-Kantokun -gruño Kirino con un aura negra y asesina al escucharlo.

-Ahhh ya veo a quien sacaste el carácter -trago saliva escondiéndose detrás de Haruna.

Shindou tenía una gota en la cabeza. ¿Es que el entrenador no sabía ser serio?

-Si hace eso, a lo mejor usted esté bien, pero ¿y nosotros? Jamás podremos volver a jugar al fútbol -dijo Sangoku serio levantándose de la silla.

-Soy su entrenador, tienen que confiar en que los podre proteger -le dijo Endou saliendo de detrás de Haruna serio-. No puedo obligarlos a confiar en mí, tienen que hacerlo por ustedes mismos. No importa quien sea, jamás se debe admitir jugar un partido con los resultados decididos, eso no es futbol -les aseguró Endou.

-Sangoku sempai, es justo como dice el entrenador -aseguro Tenma emocionado-. Vamos a jugar el futbol de verdad.

-No entiendes, Tenma, eres nuevo, pero desobedecer al fifth sector…. Podrían cerrar Raimon por eso. No todos tenemos la fama de él para que nos proteja -señaló al entrenador desconfiado. Sentía que serían usados como cabezas de turco.

-¿Cerrar Raimon? -pregunto Endou divertido- ¿Éramos así de crédulos a esa edad? -le preguntó a Haruna que asintió- Raimon es el símbolo del fútbol juvenil casi, la mayor parte de Inazuma Japón era de aquí –les recordó-, e Inazuma Japón y su triunfo fue lo que hizo tan famoso el fútbol en Japón. Y aun así… ¿Creen que van a cerrar en serio esta escuela? –les preguntó Endou.

-Usted no conoce al Fifth Sector, es implacable -aseguró Sangoku-. Usted es un adulto no lo entiende.

-No los puedo obligar a ganar, yo no soy el que se para hoy día en el campo de fútbol juvenil y juega. Pero analicen bien en realidad que quieren -les recomendó Endou-. Es vuestra decisión, yo sólo soy el entrenador.

-Nosotros no iremos contra el Fifth Sector -suspiró Sangoku-. Es lo más seguro -aseguró levantándose para salir, todos lo hicieron menos Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Yuuichi y las tres maneger.

-Chicos, los entrenamientos -suspiró Ichirota recordándoselos.

-¿Qué caso tiene entrenar para un partido que vamos a perder, sensei? -preguntó Kurama saliendo con los demás.

-Esto no va bien, Endou ¿Qué aremos? -le preguntó Ichirota preocupado.

-Confiar en ellos -sonrió Endou calmándolo.

-Pero no quieren jugar -le dijo el peliazul.

-Ellos en realidad quieren jugar más que nadie Ichi -aseguró Endou tranquilamente.

-¿Capitán? -preguntó Tenma.

-No es como si no los pudiera entender, Tenma -se levanto Shindou-, aun cuando yo también quiero jugar con toda mi alma… entiendo el miedo que ellos sienten -le aseguro-. Vamos, Yuuichi sempai, lo invito al almuerzo -dijo acercándose al de silla de ruedas que dejó que Shindou guiara su silla, era al único que le brindaba ese honor.

Kyousuke los miró casi con fuego en los ojos, Yuuichi odiaba que manejaran su silla, decía que no era ningún inútil para necesitar que lo llevaran, en cambio se dejaba de ese… de ese músico barato con una sonrisa.

-Eres malo -le acusó Tenma a Kyousuke cuando Shindou y Yuuichi hubieron salido y su padre estaba concentrado hablando con Haruna e Ichirota. Kyousuke lo miró como si se diera cuenta recién que Tenma estaba ahí–. Eres un bulling nada mas, Kyousuke -le acusó, él no debió decirles a los chicos el resultado.

-¿Algún problema, Matsukaze? -le preguntó Kyosuke burlonamente.

-Un día... te tragaras la lengua y tendrás que disculparte, Kyousuke Tsurugi, como que me llamo Matsukaze Tenma -le juró el de ojos metálicos.

-¿Y quien hará eso? ¿Tú? -se burló Tsurugi.

-Los grandes también caen, Tsurugi. También lo hacen -aseguró Tenma en uno de esos raros momentos en que no era tan estúpido como su padre.

-Me encantara verte intentarlo -dijo Tsurugi interesado en el cambio de actitud de Tenma.

-Ganaremos contra Tengawara -le juró Tenma.

-¿Tú y cuantos más? ¿El pokemon a tu lado? -señaló a Shinsuke.

-Tenma y yo solos, si tenemos que hacerlo… baka -le sacó la lengua Shinsuke- . Vámonos, Tenma, no nos juntemos con la chusma -le tendió su manito a su amigo, mientras Tenma también le sacaba la lengua y salía de ahí con Shinsuke dejando a Tsurugi en shock, ¿lo acababan de llamar chusma esos dos?

**Continuará…**

**19'Mika-chan'91**-Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste como se va desarollando la historia aunque desde ahora se empiesa a separar un poco del Anime (siguiendo el mismo curso de los partidos y demases incluso el partido contra Eden) pero empiesa a tener mas interasion yaoi entre las parejas ^^

** queen-chiibi**-Si Shindou al menos ya desperto ^^


	11. El cambio de Sangoku Sempai

**Capítulo 10: El cambio de Sangoku Sempai**

Shinsuke Nishizono venía subiendo las escaleras del parque había estado practicando un rato en solitario, a pesar de su adoración por el entrenador Endou no había querido molestar y había dejado algo de tiempo para que su amigo y el entrenador pasaran tiempo padre e hijo, ya que él se la pasaba demasiado últimamente en casa de los Endou. Estaba distraído así que no notó al chico alto de cabello negro en forma de brócoli hasta que chocó con él. El chico tenía muy rápidos reflejos porque estiró la mano sosteniendo el delgado brazo de Shinsuke evitando que el defensa se fuera de culo escaleras abajo.

-¡Sangoku-sempai! -exclamó Shinsuke sobresaltado al reconocerlo- ¡Arigato! -dijo recuperando el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado el portero de Raimon.

-Sí lo estoy, fue mi culpa estaba con la cabeza en las nubes sempai -aseguró asintiendo notando a su sempai, siempre había visto a este con el uniforme ya fuera el de Raimon o el del equipo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, su sempai llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta negra, y cargaba en uno de sus brazos una bolsa de papel marón del supermercado- ¿Haciendo encargos, sempai?

-Puedes llamarme Taichi -le sonrió- y bueno algo así, compraba las cosas para hacer la cena -le respondió.

-Oh ¿Sabes cocinar? -preguntó el más bajito con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, algo así, sólo estamos mi madre y yo, así que cuando ella sale tarde suelo hacer la cena para ayudar -le respondió- uhmm… ¿Quieres venir? -le preguntó al nuevo defensa de Raimon.

-¿Venir? -preguntó Shinsuke confundido.

-A cenar -le aclaró Sangoku divertido.

-¡Me encantaría! -asintió Shinsuke saltando.

-Ven, vivo cerca -le dijo que le acompañara incoando el camino a su casa- ¿Entrenabas?

-Sí, un poco, quiero ser de ayuda para el equipo -sonrió a su sempai quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Llegamos -le dijo.

-Wooo, sí que es cerca, sempai.

-Te lo dije -rio el mayor subiendo hasta al apartamento de su madre y suyo, abriendo la puerta. Llevó las cosas a la pequeña cocina y se puso un delantal para cocinar mientras le servía algo de jugo a Shinsuke en la mesa para que se sentara mientras el cocinaba.

-Sempai…. en realidad ¿Está bien con eso de perder? -preguntó Shinsuke tímidamente.

La espalda de Sangoku se tensó y este quedó quieto por unos segundos antes de seguir cocinando en silencio, para luego tomar los platos y comenzar a servir.

-No es que no los entiendas ¿Sabes? -habló al fin aun dándole la espalda al más pequeño- La frustración de perder por una orden, sin que se nos permita jugar en realidad, la conozco perfectamente -aseguró el mayor volteándose y poniendo la comida en la mesa-, pero es la única forma en que podemos seguir jugando, obedeciendo. Es la única forma que hay. Cuando obedecemos a veces somos recompensados con libertad para jugar.

-No es la única forma sempai, el entrenador Endou… él puede protegernos, podemos liberar el futbol -aseguró con firmeza. Sangoku se quitó el delantal y se sentó frente a Shinsuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? el entrenador Kudou no era tan famoso como el entrenador Endou, pero él también tenía su nombre, era conocido, era el entrenador que llevó a Inazuma Japón a ganar y aun así ya ves lo que le hicieron, incluso aunque el entrenador Endou cree podernos proteger… el fifth sector es más fuerte de lo que crees -dijo antes de empezar a comer-. Lo siento, Shinsuke, no puedo apoyarlos, aun cuando los entienda perfectamente. -susurró.

Shinsuke bajó la cabeza con pesar.

-Lo entiendo, sempai -aseguró-, déjenoslo a Tenma, al entrenador, al capitán y a mí, recuperaremos el futbol para todos ustedes -le juró el chiquillo. Sangoku le sonrió con ternura, si hubo una vez que el también pensó así, pero eso era… imposible.

-Come -le animó cambiando de tema justo cuando su mamá llegaba a casa.

-o-o-o-

El día del partido contra la academia Tengawara había llegado. Tenma sentía que sus tripas se retorcían y no era el único.

-Papá… ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? -le preguntó Tenma.

-Confía en el poder del futbol, hijo -le sonrió el castaño mayor. Tenma miró a su papá y asintió con una sonrisa más relajada.

-Sí -asintió mientras llegaban a la escuela a recoger a todo el equipo. El primer partido sería en la segundaria Tengawara.

-o-o-o-

Tenma miró con nerviosismo a Tsurugi sentando en el banquillo, los once inicial serían, Sangoku en la portería, Kirino, Kurama, Shinsuke y Amagi en la defensa. Shindou, Hamano, Hayami y él mismo en el medio campo y Kurama y Minamisawa en la delantera. Todos dispuestos a perder el primer partido menos el Shinsuke y el capitán… ¿En serio lo lograrían? "Ten fe, Tenma" se recordó a sí mismo.

-Den lo mejor de sí, chicos -les sonrió Yuichi sempai.

-Arigato, sempai -sonrió Shindou tranquilamente antes de salir a alinearse para saludar a los del equipo de Tengawara.

-Saludad -ordenaron los árbitros.

-Tengamos un buen partido-dijeron a la vez ambos equipos saludándose con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya que pena que tengan que perder el primer partido -dijo burlonamente Andou Tsuneyuki uno de los delanteros de Tengawara. Shindou y Kirino fruncieron automáticamente el entrecejo, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo otro de los chicos de Tengawara habló.

-Venga, Andou, no te burles de ellos, piensa que vamos a ganar a los sub-campeones del año pasado, eso es todo un honor -comentó el mediocampista Yoichi Nishinosora, en tono de burla.

-Es cierto -sonrió Hayabusa Hideki divertido-. Bueno, amigos de Raimon, procuren perder de un modo entretenido para el circo -dijo molestando aún más a los Raimon.

-Basta -habló seriamente el capitán de Tengawara, Kita Ichiban, la mirada verde del capitán los hiso callar e ir a tomar sus posiciones-, perdonad la mala educación de mis compañeros -se disculpó con los chicos de una pena, me hubiese encantado competir de verdad con vosotros -suspiró con sinceridad el chico asintiendo antes de hacerles un gesto de despedida, él también tenía que tomar su posición en el medio campo.

Pronto ambos equipos estuvieron en sus posiciones y el juego comenzó, un poco de juego en serio y robó de balones hasta que Andou Tsuneyuki decidió que era el momento de que Tengawara marcara el primer gol, y se lo pasó a Kita Ichiban.

-Defiendan -les gritó Shindou que corría a toda prisa.

-Oh no, nadie se mueve -se lamentó Tenma corriendo aun cuando sabía que no llegaría tiempo al ver que ninguno defensa hacía nada.

-¡Sempai! -le gritó Shinsuke con fuerza.

Sangoku cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera evitar la realidad de que estaba a punto de dejarse marcar un gol frente a él, con quien no quería verse patético, pero sin más opción. Kita suspiró y tiró, pero el gol nunca se dio.

-¡Genial parada del capitán Shindou, que bajó justo a tiempo a la portería! -anunció el comentarista.

Sangoku abrió sus ojos impresionado y frente a él estaba Shindou Takuto él había detenido el gol del equipo de Tengawara.

-¿Es que te parece muy pronto para marcar gol? -preguntó Yoichi confundido.

-Ni muy pronto ni muy tarde, no os dejaremos marcar gol, este partido… lo ganaremos nosotros -aseguró Takuto y pateó el balón directo hacia Shinsuke, shinsuke corrió y cuando no pudo más pasó a Tenma, Tenma lo recibió corrió y huso su soyoka step para abrirse paso, pasó a Shindou que ya había corrido hasta ahí y Shindou lanzó.

-Fortissimo.

Ante el shock de todos que no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar a las atrevidas declaraciones de Shindou el primer gol del juego había sido para Raimon.

-¡Sí! -gritó Yuichi lanzando sus puños al aire. Haruna e Ichirota se abrasaron saltando. Endou sonrió, Tsurugi abrió su boca en shock.

-¿Hablas en serio, Shindou? -pregunto Kita en shock- ¿Vas a desafiar al fifth sector?

-Sí -le dijo seriamente pasando por su lado de regresa a su lado de la cancha.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que significa esto?

-Si… se llama revolución -le dijo Shindou tranquilamente pasando junto a Tenma y Shinsuke que se lanzaron sobre él abrasándolo.

El juego siguió, ahora sí Tengawara iba en serio, Shindou era bueno, pero no podía contra once jugadores, Shinsuke también era bueno, pero era un defensa después de todo, lo suyo no era meter goles y Tenma… bueno, tenía entusiasmo y mejoraba rápidamente, pero aún le faltaba. La cosa se puso realmente fea cuando Hayabusa Hibeki sacó su avatar, Shinsuke trató de defender la portería que Sangoku se negaba a defender, pero no pudo hacer nada, salió volando, Sangoku trató de atrapar al chiquillo, pero sólo acabaron los dos con balón incluido dentro de la red.

-¡Shinsuke! –exclamó, el partido acababa de empatar y el silbato que anunciaba el medio tiempo de sonar- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado quitándose sus guantes para tocar el rostro del chiquillo que abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

-Lo siento, sempai, no pude defender tu portería -le dijo con remordimiento, mientras Kirino y Amagi se acercaban a prisa hacia ellos.

-¿Chibi, estás bien? -se preocupó Amagi.

-No digas eso, Shinsuke -le pidió Sangoku sintiéndose como una enorme rata, habían lastimado al pequeño porque él no había hecho su trabajo, el trabajo que juró hacer desde pequeño, defender la portería de su equipo así su cuerpo se rompiera en pedazos.

-¿Te puedes levantar, Shin? -le preguntó Tenma.

-Sí -asintió el enano levantándose. El descanso de medio tiempo les sirvió a todos para descansar y a Shinsuke para recuperarse. Sangoku permaneció sentando en silencio muy serio. Endou lo miró y sonrió y no dijo nada. Sangoku acababa de encontrar su propia diosa de la victoria y no había nada que un portero odiara más que perder frente a su diosa.

-¿Entrenador… crees que todo estará bien? -preguntó Shindou de forma discretamente nerviosa. Endou estiró su mano y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ahora sí -le aseguró con una sonrisa-, ya lo veras.

Salieron de vuelta al campo, la segunda mitad daba inicio. Una vez más Tenma, Shinsuke y Shindou lo daban todo, pero eran superados, los tres trataban de defender y anotar a la vez, algo difícil siendo tres contra once. Tengawara al poder del balón, Shindou, Shinsuke y Tenma bloqueados, sólo Sangoku se interponía en su camino, sólo tenía que quitarse y dejarlos anotar y todo habría acabado, pero no podía, Sangoku Taichi no podía perdonarles que hubiesen lastimado a Shinsuke y antes de darse cuenta había saltado.

-¡Burning catch!

-¡Excelente parada del portero de Raimon!

Sangoku escuchó al comentarista y miró su mano, tenía el balón en ella, sonrió, por primera vez se sentía correcto, por primera vez volvía a sentirse feliz en el campo de juego, ya no sentía esa tristeza enorme que lo acompañaba en cada juego. Se sintió de seis metros de altura cuando vio la sonrisa de Shinsuke y luego la de Shindou y la de Tenma y como si eso no fuera suficiente la escuchó.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

Miró a las gradas, su madre había ido a verlo. Sí, así debía ser.

-¡Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke… anoten, yo defenderé la portería de Raimon así mi cuerpo se haga pedazos! -les gritó lanzándoles el balón directo y ese día ocurrió el primer milagro de la revolución, con una orden de perder 2 a 0, el Raimon gano 2-1.

Sangoku Taichi, el portero de Raimon, había despertado. Un miembro más en el equipo se había unido a la revolución y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo hicieran todos, ahora Sangoku lo veía seguro, Tenma Matsukaze había llegado a traer el viento de la revolución a Raimon y ahora, nadie los podría detener. Recuperarían el verdadero futbol, así fuera a la fuerza.

**Continuará**…

** 19'Mika-chan'91**-Gracias me alegro que te gustara.

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Jajaja si esa parte quedo comica XD

**queen-chiibi**-Si a mi tambien me gusta la pareja YuuichixShindou me parece refrescante y diferente ^^


End file.
